Taruhan Satu Minggu
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Mau tidak mau, Wonho—si playboy kampus—harus memenangkan taruhan untuk mendekati Changkyun—si kutu buku—demi melunasi tagihan kartu kreditnya yang membengkak. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.] [COMPLETED]
1. Taruhan

**.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter i:** taruhan. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

"Sumpah, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sebodoh kau, Shin Hoseok."

Wonho mendecih, lalu menghabiskan setengah kaleng bir dalam sekali tegak. Dia boleh saja merasa superterdesak begini, tapi seharusnya dia tahu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Kihyun, laki-laki itu lebih suka memanfaatkan setiap kondisi buruknya untuk kesenangan belaka. Dia tidak membantu sama sekali. Jika saja Kihyun bukan anak orang kaya yang mengajak Hoseok—juga dua kawan lainnya; Minhyuk dan Jooheon—ke restoran mahal setiap awal bulan, dia mungkin tidak akan tahan menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Dia mencuri dariku. Semua orang bisa tertipu," Wonho membela dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya mulai terasa sangat sakit dan itu tidak membantu masalahnya sama sekali.

"Ini balasan karena kau selalu mencampakkan gadis-gadis semaumu."

"Aku harap kau juga dapat balasan karena berpikir bahwa segala hal bisa dibeli dengan uangmu itu," Wonho menghela napas panjang. "Adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolong temanmu yang menyedihkan ini?"

Kihyun bergeming. Mengeluarkan uang bukan hal yang sulit baginya, terutama untuk orang-orang tertentu dan Wonho bukanlah pengecualian. Tapi, meminjamkan uang padanya begitu saja juga tidak ada serunya. Dia bisa saja menyuruh Wonho berlari keliling kampus dengan pakaian renang wanita, tapi rasa-rasanya dia akan jadi ikut malu karena orang-orang tahu Wonho adalah salah satu temannya. Kehormatan keluarga Yoo bisa tercoreng karenanya. Setelah memikirkan berbagai alternatif dan segala akibat-akibatnya, Kihyun akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau tahu, Wonho- _hyung_ , aku bisa memberimu satu juta won kalau kau mau."

Kedua mata Wonho melebar, "Serius? Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh tujuh ratus ribu, tapi kalau kau begitu dermawannya sampai—"

"Ah," Kihyun menampik tangan Wonho sehingga memotong kata-katanya. "Jangan senang dulu, kawan. Aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Dan, kalau aku berharap kau mengembalikannya secara tunai, itu akan menghabiskan berabad-abad lamanya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita jadikan taruhan saja?"

Wonho mulai malas mendengarkannya. Seharusnya dia tahu Yoo Kihyun tidak pernah sebaik itu, apalagi memberikan satu juta won secara cuma-cuma. Tapi, karena dia sungguh membutuhkan uang itu, akhirnya dia dengarkan saja.

Kihyun tidak menunggu reaksi Wonho. Dia mengambil ponsel seraya berujar, "Kau tahu orang ini?" Kihyun menunjukkan sebuah foto laki-laki yang kira-kira seusia mereka. "Im Changkyun, dia semester dua program Fisika. Anak yang pintar dan mustahil bisa bergaul dengan kau, aku yakin kalian tidak mengenal—"

"Aku tahu dia," balas Wonho. "Salah satu dosen selalu menceritakannya. Dia benar-benar pintar berbahasa Inggris sampai aku muak mendengar Profesor Kim membangga-banggakan siswa kesayangannya ini."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot menunjukkan orangnya padamu." Kihyun menaruh ponselnya di atas lantai. "Aku menyebut ini _Taruhan Satu Minggu_. Di mulai dari minggu depan, kau dekati dia. Hari rabu, aku mau kau berhasil mengajaknya berkencan. Hari jumat, kau harus berhasil menciumnya. Dan, hari terakhir, minggu, kau harus berhasil mengajaknya _tidur_ denganmu."

"Hanya ... _tidur_ , serius?"

Kihyun memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Shin Hoseok. Kau tahu apa maksudnya _tidur_ di sini. Jangan sok suci," dia menyindir. "Aku akan memberikan uangnya secara berangsur-angsur. Rabu, seratus ribu won. Jumat, tiga ratus ribu won. Hari minggu, aku berikan sisanya. Semuanya jika kau berhasil melakukan apa yang aku minta," katanya. "Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu kalau kau gagal di tengah perjalanan. Keadaanmu sekarang saja sudah cukup menyedihkan."

Wonho mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Tidak bisakah kau memberikan tujuh ratus ribu won di hari Jumat?"

Kihyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku tidak mau kau melewatkan hari terakhir. Kencan dan ciuman itu tidak ada apa-apanya untukmu, 'kan?"

Wonho tertawa, "Sialan, kau memang selalu tahu," katanya. "Tapi ...," Wonho mengambil ponsel Kihyun dan memandangi foto itu sekali lagi. "Anak ini lumayan manis, aku tidak keberatan harus mencium atau menidurinya. Taruhan ini sepertinya akan mudah-mudah saja."

"Kau mungkin tidak keberatan, tapi bagaimana dengan Changkyun?" Kihyun tertawa sakratis. "Dia lebih suka belajar dari pada pacaran atau pergi ke klub. Kau pikir dia mau membiarkan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu menyentuhnya begitu saja?"

"Oh ayolah, aku ini tampan. Kau tahu sendiri, Yoo Kihyun," Wonho tertawa bangga.

Kihyun mengangkat bahunya, "Lihat saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Wonho- _hyung_."

* * *

 **[+++]**

* * *

Wonho sebenarnya bukan orang miskin, tapi—tentu saja—dia juga tidak sekaya Kihyun. Ayahnya mengirim Wonho ke Seoul untuk kuliah (meskipun Wonho tidak terlalu belajar dengan benar). Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan ayahnya mengirim uang setiap bulan. Ayahnya juga memberikan kartu kredit pada Wonho untuk hal-hal mendesak, sebenarnya dia sendiri jarang sekali menggunakannya. Dan, sialnya, orang yang menggunakannya kemudian justru adalah salah satu mantan kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana bisa mengambil kartu kredit itu dan mengetahui sandinya. Perempuan menyebalkan itu sudah entah di mana keberadaannya, jadi Wonho sebaiknya memikirkan bagaimana cara melunasinya saja.

Taruhan menjijikkan semacam ini bukan hal yang baru bagi Wonho. Dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat SMA, meskipun hanya sebatas sampai berciuman kala itu. Dan, beberapa tahun lalu dia melakukannya untuk kesenangan saja. Sekarang, dia terpaksa harus menjalankannya karena dia benar-benar butuh uang.

Hari senin, hari di mana taruhan itu dimulai pun datang. Wonho datang ke kampus jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya karena dia dengar bahwa Changkyun senang menghabiskan waktu sejak pagi di perpustakan untuk mencari buku-buku tebal yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat Wonho muak. Sumpah, sudah tiga tahun kuliah, Wonho belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di perpustakan. Tidak ada perempuan cantik di perpustakaan, jadi dia pikir tidak ada manfaatnya masuk ke sana.

Wonho membuka pintu perpustakan dan masuk. Keadaan yang sangat hening langsung menyapanya di langkah-langkah pertama. Dia sedikit bingung harus pergi ke mana sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong rak buku; berharap bisa menemukan Im Changkyun di tempat itu. Namun, Wonho menghabiskan hampir lima belas menit tanpa hasil sedikit pun. Changkyun tidak ada di mana pun, dia hampir saja menyerah—

—sampai Wonho memandang ke luar jendela perpustakan dan menemukan Changkyun sedang duduk sendirian di atas bangku taman seraya membaca buku (entahlah buku apa, Wonho tidak peduli). Dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Wonho bergegas menuju tempat di mana Changkyun duduk.

Saat dirinya hanya tinggal dua-tiga langkah sampai tepat di tempat Changkyun duduk, Wonho mulai sedikit ragu dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. Ayolah, apa yang biasanya dibicarakan kutu buku? Apakah seharusnya Wonho membaca satu-dua buku ensiklopedia sebelum bicara dengan Changkyun? Ah, dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, Wonho membuka suaranya, "Uh, hai?" sapanya.

Changkyun mendengarnya dan dia segera mengangkat kepala. Dia tampak terkejut selama beberapa detik, sepertinya dia mengenal Wonho dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus kalau Changkyun tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk Wonho.

Changkyun tidak menjawab dan Wonho memutuskan untuk duduk saja di sebelahnya. "Hei, kau ... Im Changkyun, 'kan?"

"Ya," akhirnya, Changkyun membuka suaranya. "Kalau mau mengatakan hal tidak penting, aku tidak punya waktu," katanya.

 _Sial_. Sepertinya Changkyun benar-benar tahu orang seperti apa Wonho ini. "Hei, kenapa dingin begitu? Aku belum benar-benar mengatakan apapun."

"Kau tidak cocok denganku," balas Changkyun. "Kau membuatku membuang lima menit waktu, aku bisa menghabiskan dua halaman buku selama itu."

Wonho menghela napas, dia nyaris kehilangan ide. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Dengar, Profesor Kim selalu membicarakanmu. Kudengar kau sangat pintar berbahasa Inggris dan aku punya banyak masalah dengan mata kuliah itu."

"Cari saja guru kursus," balas Changkyun.

"Kau pikir aku punya uang?"

"Kau pikir aku punya tiga puluh jam dalam sehari? Orang sepertimu harus mulai dari bahasa Inggris kelas anak-anak, aku tidak mau mengurusi itu. Minimal belajarlah lima macam _tenses_ dan aku baru mau mengajarimu."

Wonho mendecih pelan. Beban hidupnya sudah berat, kalau ditambah belajar akan terasa makin berat. Sungguh merepotkan. "Kau benar-benar galak ya, bahkan pada senior."

"Senior?" Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ayo kerjakan soal matematika tingkat satu dan lihat siapa yang lebih _senior_."

"Hei, senior bisa dilihat dari berbagai macam bidang, 'kan? Kau mungkin lebih pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi aku ...," butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Wonho untuk memikirkan apa kelebihannya. "Coba sebutkan berapa banyak wanita yang sudah tidur denganmu, aku yakin aku lebih unggul."

Changkyun terkejut, begitu juga dengan Wonho. Terkutuklah mulut sialannya. Wonho tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Changkyun menyatukan alisnya dan wajahnya memerah; malu juga kesal. Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonho menemukan dirinya meringgis kesakitan dengan bekas tamparan memerah di pipi sementara pelakunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan Wonho sudah mendapatkan tamparan penuh cinta darinya. Luar biasa, Shin Hoseok. Luar biasa.

Dari kejauhan, Kihyun tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya bersyukur dia lewat dan melihat adegan itu di saat yang sangat tepat. Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Changkyun sampai menampar Wonho, tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa Wonho sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dan, itu hiburan yang tak ternilai baginya.

Ah, dia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana Wonho menjalani taruhan ini selanjutnua.

* * *

 _ **[to be continued.]**_

* * *

halo, ikyun di sini! saya sedang ada ide geje tentang si playboy x si kutu buku lol. ide ini adalah hasil bertapa (baca: tiduran) selama liburan natal-tahun baru. saya nggak tahu bisa terus menjaga _mood_ menulis sampai chapter terakhir (karena fanfik ini akan selesai sampai kira-kira enam chapter), tapi saya akan berusaha. ehehe.

makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca. pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya boleh banget loh!


	2. Perjanjian

Wonho tidak percaya dia gagal total di hari pertama. Seharusnya menaklukan hati seseorang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya, tapi baru kali ini dia harus berhadapan dengan kutu buku semacam Im Changkyun. Orang lain biasanya terpesona dengan hanya melihat wajahnya saja, tapi Changkyun memandang Wonho seperti melihat sampah dan itu membuatnya tidak yakin apakah taruhan ini akan dia menangkan atau tidak.

Selasa pagi, Wonho memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalah Changkyun dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dia lupa Kihyun adalah bagian dari kelompok itu dan si sialan itu terus mengungkit-ungkit masalah taruhan itu di depan yang lain.

"Taruhan seperti itu bukankah terlalu mudah untukmu, Wonho- _hyung_?" Minhyuk berujar seraya mengunyah roti isi yang dibawanya. "Kau biasanya bisa mencium seorang wanita dalam semalam, mungkin membawanya ke kamar kalau beruntung. Seminggu itu waktu yang lama."

"Kita bicara soal Im Changkyun, bukan wanita jalang di klub," Jooheon membalas. "Aku malah kasihan padanya kalau berakhir di ranjang Wonho. Tapi kurasa tidak semudah itu karena dia ... kau tahu, sulit dijangkau. Kau sangat tidak cocok dengannya, Wonho- _hyung_."

Kihyun justru tertawa keras mendengar komentar dua teman lainnya. "Ya, Changkyun benar-benar sulit dijangkau. Jagoan Cinta kita ini bahkan mendapatkan tamparan manis di hari pertamanya berkenalan dengan Changkyun."

Wonho melebarkan tatapan matanya ketika Minhyuk dan Jooheon tertawa keras. "Tunggu—kenapa kau tahu?!"

"Karena aku hebat?" balas Kihyun dengan bangga. "Biar kutebak, kau mencoba menciumnya di hari pertama?"

"Aku tidak segila itu," balas Wonho. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya? Berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" tanya Minhyuk penasaran.

Wonho menggeleng. "Dengar, itu bukan hari pertama yang mulus, tapi aku belum menyerah. Yang penting, aku berhasil mengajaknya berkencan besok setelah kuliah dan aku akan mengirim buktinya pada Kihyun," katanya, begitu yakin. Meskipun, diam-diam Wonho sendiri meragukan hal itu.

Mendengarnya, Minhyuk berseru semangat. "Oh, aku jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah kalian!"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti roman picisan dalam novel, Minhyuk- _hyung_ ," Jooheon berkomentar. "Tapi, aku juga penasaran. Kalian benar-benar seperti berasal dari dua alam yang berbeda, sih."

"Tenang saja, aku akan berhasil. Itu juga akan membuktikan bahwa seorang Shin Hoseok bisa menarik hati siapapun, seperti apapun sifat orang itu."

* * *

 **.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter ii:** perjanjian. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Tengah hari, setelah kelas—yang biasanya tidak dihadirinya—Wonho bergegas mencari Changkyun di kelas terakhirnya. Beberapa orang yang dikenal Wonho ada di program yang sama dengan Changkyun, makanya dia bisa tahu ruagan kelas terakhir Changkyun di hari itu.

Ruangan itu cukup jauh dari kelas terakhir Wonho dan berjalan kaki ke sana ternyata cukup melelahkan, terlebih dia harus bergegas kalau tidak mau Changkyun keburu pergi dari sana. Sesampainya di kelas itu, Wonho membuka pintu dan menemukan tinggal beberapa siswa yang duduk di kelas tersebut. Kebanyakan sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan, dia tidak menemukan Changkyun di mana pun.

"Uh," Wonho mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Aku mencari ... Im Changkyun. Kalian tahu di mana dia?"

Beberapa mahasiswa di sana menggeleng, membuat Wonho hampir merasa putus asa. Namun, kemudian seorang di antara mereka membuka suara, "Changkyun biasanya ke perpustakan setelah kelas terakhir," katanya. "Tapi hari ini sepertinya dia langsung pulang."

"Pulang?" Wonho menghembuskan napas berat. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia pulang? Naik bis atau naik kereta?"

Laki-laki itu sepertinya menyadari Wonho bersikeras ingin mengejar Changkyun. "Dia berjalan kaki ke arah pusat kota, kalau kau berlari mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya."

"Bagus." Wonho bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan atau berterima kasih. Dia bergegas berlari menyusuri lorong gedung meskipun dia tahu berlari di sana sebenarnya dilarang. Persetan, dia harus memanfaatkan setiap waktu ini untuk bertemu Changkyun. Jika dia tidak berhasil mengajaknya kencan besok, dia tidak bisa melunasi tagihan kartu kreditnya dan itu berarti akan lebih banyak masalah yang menimpanya.

Wonho berlari kencang keluar dari gerbang kampus dan menyusuri jalanan yang dimaksud. Beberapa kenalan yang menyapanya sepanjang jalan pun diabaikannya demi mengejar Changkyun. Wonho terus menyusuri jalanan lurus sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah perempatan dan bingung harus melangkah ke arah mana. Wonho mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu orang yang lewat; sampai dia menemukan siluet orang yang dicarinya sedang berjalan pelan di ujung blok. Wonho tersenyum puas, lalu berlari mengejar punggung Changkyun setelah menunggu lampu merah dan menyeberangi jalan.

Sepertinya suara langkah kaki Wonho terlalu keras karena Changkyun menyadari seseorang mengejarnya dari kejauhan. Changkyun berbalik sebentar, lalu menemukan Wonho sudah tinggal jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Changkyun!"

Bukannya berhenti, Changkyun berlari menjauh seperti kedatangan Wonho adalah kesialan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Wonho yang sudah benar-benar putus asa (dan kelelahan setelah berlari dari kampus ke tempat itu) mau tidak mau menambah kecepatan untuk mengejarnya.

Wonho merasa dongkol. Bertahun-tahun pengalaman mendekati gadis-gadis (dan sejumlah laki-laki), baru kali ini dia dibuat main kejar-kejaran di jalanan seperti ini. Kalau Kihyun tahu, dia pasti akan menertawakannya lagi.

Beruntung, langkah Changkyun terhenti karena keramaian dan dia sepertinya harus menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyeberang jalan. Anak itu sempat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah lain, tapi Wonho cukup tanggap memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Changkyun menghembuskan napasnya. "Lepaskan."

"Tidak," Wonho berusaha menormalkan napasnya setelah berlari dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan sejenak tadi. "Changkyun, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Wonho berusaha menjaga ucapannya kali ini.

Changkyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonho dari pergelangan tangannya, meskipun itu tidak juga berhasil. "Aku membencimu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" balas Changkyun ketus.

Itu menyakitkan, tapi Wonho sudah bisa menebak sebelumnya. "Hei, ayolah. Kau belum benar-benar mengenalku. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sederhana. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kau di kampus?" balas Changkyun, nada suaranya masih sedingin sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau suka berganti-ganti pasangan, pergi ke klub, dan para perempuan tetap menyukaimu dengan itu."

"Kau membenciku karena banyak perempuan menyukaiku?"

Changkyun memutar bola matanya. Dia masih berusaha menarik lengannya dari tangan Wonho, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu benar-benar kuat dan Changkyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Kau brengsek. Kau juga tidak pernah merasa bersalah dengan itu."

Wonho memaksakan wajahnya tersenyum meskipun dia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. "Ya, baiklah, aku jahat pada mereka." Wonho menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi setidaknya aku bersumpah tidak akan jahat padamu kalau kau mau bicara baik-baik padaku."

"Kau tidak jahat padaku?" Changkyun tertawa sinis. "Aku hanya mainan untuk membuat kalian semua terhibur."

"Hah?"

"Mereka membayarmu berapa untuk bisa berhasil dekat denganku?"

Pada awalnya, Wonho tidak mengerti. Tapi kalimat Changkyun membuatnya membungkam seketika. Tatapan Changkyun membuat hatinya ikut merasa terluka. Dia mulai merasa sangat jahat karena menjadikan Changkyun sebagai korban taruhan.

"Nah 'kan, kau bahkan diam sekarang," Changkyun tersenyum lemah. "Jadi, aku benar-benar bahan taruhan?"

Changkyun merasakan genggaman tangan Wonho melonggar, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Wonho begitu saja saat itu. "Ya," Wonho mengatakannya. "Kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Kita tidak pernah bicara dan tiba-tiba saja kau bilang mau belajar bahasa Inggris. Kau pikir aku percaya?" Changkyun menjawab.

Wonho mengangguk. "Kurasa kau benar," dia tersenyum lemah. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan, kau tahu. Seseorang mencuri kartu kreditku dan membuatku harus membayar tagihan yang banyak." Wonho tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seterbuka ini pada Changkyun. Mungkin karena dia sudah benar-benar putus asa. "Aku harus memenangkan taruhan ini. Maaf kalau itu menyakitimu."

Changkyun tahu Wonho selalu berganti-ganti pasangan dan mencampakkan banyak wanita dengan begitu mudah, tapi entah kenapa dia yakin Wonho bukan seorang pembohong. Dan, setelah mendengar pengakuannya, Changkyun seharusnya bersyukur Wonho akhirnya mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya selama ini. Tapi, dia justru merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Sekian detik bergeming, Changkyun kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku ingin membalas orang-orang sepertimu, jadi ... aku akan membantumu memenangkan taruhan itu."

Wonho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna kata-kata Changkyun. Sejenak kemudian ekspresinya tampak begitu semangat, "Serius?! Serius kau akan membantuku?"

"Ya," balas Changkyun. "Berapa uang yang mereka janjikan?"

"Satu juta won dan aku harus melunasi tujuh ratus ribu won tagihan kartu kredit."

"Berikan tiga ratus ribu wonnya padaku?"

"Setuju," balas Wonho, sangat cepat dan yakin seraya menjabat tangan Changkyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa taruhannya?"

"Pergi kencan denganku besok," balas Wonho.

"Baiklah, kita lakuka—"

"Lalu ciuman di hari jumat dan bersetubuh di hari minggu—"

"HAH?!" Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, wajahnya memerah malu dan Wonho harus menahan dirinya karena Changkyun tampak menggemaskan kala itu. "A-aku tidak mau mencium, apalagi _tidur_ denganmu!"

"Hei, kita sudah menyetujuinya, 'kan?" Wonho berharap Changkyun tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. "Itu tidak terlalu buruk, kau akan lupa di keesokan harinya."

"Akan lupa? Aku akan mengingatnya seumur hidupku! Aku tidak mau _tidur dengan mahasiswa paling bodoh sekampus demi tiga ratus ribu won_ ada di catatan sejarah hidupku."

"Hei, aku tidak sebodoh itu," balas Wonho, tidak terima. "Rata-rata nilaiku B dan jangan menganggapku bodoh hanya karena aku tidak sepintar kau," katanya. "Banyak wanita berebut ingin tidur denganku dan kau menolaknya?"

"Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka," Changkyun membuat tatapan jijik, tapi merah di pipinya membuat ekspresi itu tampak lucu. "Aku rasa perjanjian ini batal—"

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu dong," Wonho berujar, memotong. "Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkan uang ini, 'kan? Sekarang kita jalani saja, soal hari minggu ini biar aku yang pikirkan jalan keluarnya, oke?" Dan, apa yang dimaksud Wonho dengan _jalan keluar_ sebenarnya adalah mencoba membuat Changkyun jatuh cinta padanya sebelum akhir minggu sehingga mungkin dia mau tidur dengannya nanti.

Changkyun bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab. Dia takut Wonho akan melakukan hal nekat seperti menyudutkannya di sebuah ruangan dan memaksanya melakukan seks. Tapi, mungkin dia tidak sejahat itu.

"Hei, Changkyun—"

"Huh? Uh, oke, oke," Changkyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Baiklah. Tapi ingatlah bahwa aku tidak mau _tidur_ denganmu," katanya, dengan tekanan di beberapa kata terakhir.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku," balas Wonho. "Sekarang, berikan nomor ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" Changkyun mengambil ponselnya dari saku meskipun masih tampak ragu-ragu.

"Untuk nanti kita membahas rencana kencan besok, tentu saja," jawab Wonho, seraya mengambil ponsel Changkyun dan mengetikkan nomor miliknya. "Dan, Kihyun akan curiga kalau aku berhasil mengajakmu kencan tanpa memiliki nomor kontakmu sama sekali."

"Oh, benar juga," Changkyun mengangguk-angguk. Dia bergeming selama menunggu Wonho selesai mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Ini, kau sudah punya nomorku," Wonho memberikan ponsel itu pada Changkyun. "Aku akan mengirim pesan nanti malam."

"Kirimlah pesannya di atas jam sebelas malam."

Wonho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus belajar sebelum itu," katanya. "Aku tidak mau pesanmu itu mengganggu."

Wonho menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Dia sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Changkyun. "Oke, belajarlah dengan baik," katanya. "Kau tahu, kau harus bersenang-senang sekali-kali," komentarnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan, 'kan? Itu bersenang-senang, 'kan?"

Wonho tertawa, "Benar juga."

* * *

 **[+++]**

* * *

Malamnya, Changkyun tidak menyangka dia kehilangan selera untuk membaca buku sehingga dia berhenti belajar begitu cepat dari biasanya; pukul sembilan malam. Sisa waktunya malah dia gunakan untuk tiduran di atas kasur, berguling-guling, lalu melamun.

Percakapannya dengan Wonho masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepalanya; terutama soal taruhan hari minggu. Changkyun berbohong, dia tidak mau melakukannya dengan Wonho bukan karena Wonho itu bodoh, atau brengsek. Tapi karena jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya, itu akan jadi seks pertama Changkyun dan dia tidak mau membuang pengalaman pertamanya untuk taruhan bodoh seperti itu.

Changkyun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke bantal. Bagaimana bisa dia menyetujui ini semua? Dia hanya bisa berharap Wonho menemukan solusi yang bagus, atau teman Wonho yang menjanjikan uang itu tiba-tiba menurunkan skala taruhannya menjadi cukup sampai ciuman saja (bukan berarti Changkyun juga begitu saja mau memberikan ciumannya untuk Wonho). Uh, ciuman saja dia sebenarnya berat melakukannya, apalagi ... harus _tidur_ dengannya.

Bagaimana kalau Wonho tidak menemukan ide yang bagus dan mereka harus benar-benar melakukannya? Ah, Changkyun hanya tinggal membatalkan perjanjian itu. Tapi—bagaimana kalau Wonho memaksa? Wonho membutuhkan uang itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan memaksa Changkyun untuk—

Seketika, bayangan-bayangan mesum tentang dirinya dan Wonho melakukan _itu_ muncul di kepala Changkyun.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Changkyun berteriak seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Wajahnya memanas. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa Wonho mengatakan hal-hal menyangkut seks dengan wajah santai seperti itu? Changkyun tidak bisa menganggapnya seenteng itu.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan bergulung di dalam balutan selimut, suara dering ponsel melunturkan seluruh lamunan Changkyun. Dia segera bangkit untuk mengambil ponsel dan membuka pesan yang masuk itu.

 **[My Prince: Selamat malam Changkyunnie. :* ]**

Changkyun bergidik, nyaris melempar ponselnya keluar jendela ketika melihat pesan dan— _astaga_ —nama kontak yang menggelikan ini. Dia sempat bertanya-tanya siapa orang iseng ini sampai akhirnya dia ingat Wonho bilang akan mengirimnya pesan jam sebelas malam. Dan, saat itu adalah tepat jam sebelas lewat dua menit. Setelah mengganti nama kontaknya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi, Changkyun mengetikkan balasan untuk Wonho.

 **[Changkyun: Cepat katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan.]**

Wonho membalas dengan cepat.

 **[Wonho: Setidaknya bersikap manislah di pesan dong. :( ]**

 **[Changkyun: Aku tidak perlu bersikap manis padamu.]**

 **[Wonho: Ah, kau malu ya karena besok akan berkencan denganku~]**

Sumpah, balasan Wonho itu membuat Changkyun benar-benar malu.

 **[Changkyun: TIDAK.]**

 **[Wonho: Tidak perlu disembunyikan~]**

 **[Changkyun: Aku rasa perjanjian ini batal.]**

 **[Wonho: Hei, jangan, dong. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Jadi, Changkyunnie, kau suka menonton film?]**

Menerima balasan itu, Changkyun bersyukur akhirnya basa-basi Wonho berakhir dan dia masuk ke topik penting mereka malam itu. Changkyun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengetikkan balasan.

 **[Changkyun: Tentu. Aku suka** _ **Action**_ **.]**

Balasan dari Wonho masuk dengan cepat.

 **[Wonho: Bagus! Kalau begitu untuk besok, kita menonton saja, setelahnya kita makan. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Kau tidak akan menyesal.]**

Changkyun bergeming menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan balasan dari Wonho. Wonho membuatnya terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya Changkyun tidak banyak bicara dan dia tidak terlalu mengenal Wonho. Sepertinya kencan ini akan terasa membosankan.

 **[Changkyun: Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok.]**

 **[Wonho: Selamat malam, Changkyunnie.]**

 **[Changkyun: Selamat malam.]**

 **[Wonho: Tidak memberiku** _ **good night kiss**_ **? :( ]**

 **[Changkyun: IDIH.]**

* * *

 _ **[to be continued.]**_

* * *

halooo, kawaaan! iKyun kembali dengan update fanfik ini, ehehe. sumpah saya seneeeng banget dapat banyak support di ch 1 :3 terima kasih! /peluk satu satu/ dan, liburan saya berakhir hari ini hhuhuhu harus nunggu libur semester padahal sudah nda kuat /malahcurhat/ meskipun saya harus kuliah, fanfik ini tetap lanjut kok ehe saya seneng banget nulisnya sih xD

oke, makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca. pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya boleh banget loh!

 _Special Thanks to_ —livanna shin, Afyb, Iceu Doger, Shui Jing, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Kim Yijoon, Midorima Junko, gigassoul, Driedleaves, dan mi210691.


	3. Kencan

Wonho menghabiskan hampir sepuluh menit di depan cermin kamarnya pagi ini hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penampilannya sempurna. Meskipun Changkyun sudah mengatakan akan membantunya memenangkan taruhan itu, dia tetap harus membuat Changkyun mau tidur dengannya di hari minggu dan itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Wonho akan berusaha. Karena itu dia memakai pakaian terbaiknya untuk kencan seusai kuliah nanti. Wonho tidak tahu apa yang bisa menarik perhatian penggila buku seperti Changkyun. Apakah dia harus mendapatkan A+ di ujian matematika? Oh, perlu seratus tahun bagi Wonho untuk mencapai itu dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Setelah yakin bahwa penampilannya sempurna, Wonho segera mengambil tas dan beranjak dari apartemennya.

* * *

 **.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter iii:** kencan. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Pagi itu, Changkyun datang lebih awal untuk kelas sastra. Dia melamunkan beberapa hal seraya menyiapkan catatan dan alat-alat tulisnya. Changkyun harap tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari hari ini Changkyun memakai pakaian terbaiknya— _ekhem_ —untuk kencan dengan Wonho. Ini bukan karena dia bersemangat, tapi untuk membuatnya terlihat cocok bersandingan dengan Wonho saja. Wonho sangat pintar memilih mode pakaian dan Changkyun tidak mau tampak terlalu ganjal berjalan di sebelahnya untuk berbagai alasan.

Waktu terus berjalan dan satu per satu mahasiswa mulai masuk memenuhi kelas. Changkyun tidak mengerti mimpi apa dia semalam ketika tiba-tiba saja gadis-gadis kelas itu berkumpul mengelilinginya dengan antusias. Salah seorang dari mereka membuka suaranya denhan semangat, "Hei, hei, Changkyun! Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal Senior Wonho."

"Aku memang tidak kenal," balas Changkyun, tidak acuh. Kenapa gadis-gadis sangat menyukai Wonho? Apa mereka tidak tahu kelakuannya pada banyak wanita? Satu hal yang bagus dari Wonho adalah wajahnya saja, tidak ada hal lainnya.

"Eh ... jangan bohong. Kemarin dia berlari ke kelas mencari-carimu."

"Uh ... kami tidak dekat, dia hanya mau bertemu untuk membicarakan hal kecil, kok," jawab Changkyun. Ya, _hal kecil_ itu adalah Changkyun akan _tidur_ dengannya di hari minggu demi tiga ratus ribu won. Luar biasa, Im Changkyun.

Beberapa gadis itu membuat ekspresi kecewa. Namun, bukan berarti mereka memercayai kata-kata Changkyun begitu saja. "Hei, Changkyun, kalau kau memang mengenalnya, kenalkan aku padanya, dong!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku saja, Changkyun!"

Changkyun menggeleng-geleng dengan kikuk, dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis sebelumnya dan ini sungguh merepotkan. "Aku tidak sedekat itu untuk mengenalkan orang padanya, aku tidak benar-benar mengobrol dengan Senior Wonho."

Gadis-gadis itu tetap berusaha membujuk Changkyun, mereka menarik-narik pakaian Changkyun. Sialan. Jika tahu berurusan dengan Wonho berarti terjebak di dalam situasi ini, Changkyun seharusnya tidak perlu ikut andil dalam taruhan itu.

Kehebohan itu terhenti ketika ponsel Changkyun yang ditaruh di atas meja berdering tanda adanya pesan masuk. Changkyun ingin mengambilnya, tapi salah seorang siswi keburu mengambilnya duluan. "Hei, kembalikan!" seru Changkyun, tapi gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Astaga, ini dari Senior Wonho!"

"Apa?!"

"Serius? Buka pesannya!"

Changkyun merasakan firasat buruk. Dia berharap Wonho tidak mengirimnya pesan yang aneh dan mencurigakan. "Kalian melanggar privasiku," dia berseru putus asa, tapi gadis-gadis itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, bunyi pesannya ...," mahasiswi itu membuka pesan di ponsel Changkuin. " _Selamat pagi, Changkyunnie._ "

Mendengarnya, gadis-gadis itu berteriak dengan gaduh. "Kalian pasti sangat dekat sampai dia mengirim pesan seperti itu, Changkyun!"

Wonho sialan. Kenapa dia harus mengirim pesan seperti itu, sih? Ini sungguh memperburuk keadaan Changkyun. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Berikan ponselnya! Aku mau nomor ponsel Senior Wonho!"

"Aku dulu!"

"Aku duluan!"

"Berikan ponselnya!"

Melihat ponselnya yang malang menjadi rebutan ganas mereka, Changkyun segera beranjak dari bangku dan mengambil tindakan; merebut paksa ponsel itu dari tangan mereka. Jika nomor ponsel Wonho sampai tersebar, dia juga sudah melanggar privasi Wonho dan itu tidak sopan. "Hei, dia akan marah padaku kalau kalian tiba-tiba menerornya."

Gadis-gadis itu membuat ekspresi kecewa, beberapa mengembungkan pipi seraya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Tapi aku mau nomor ponselnya ..." Kabar baiknya adalah, mereka tampak sudah menyerah. Changkyun mulai merasa lega.

Sampai, salah seorang dari mereka (gadis yang membacakan pesan itu keras-keras sejenak tadi) itu membuka suaranya, "Changkyun, jangan-jangan kau tidak mau membantu kami karena ... kau sendiri menyukai Senior Wonho, ya?"

"HAH?" Sumpah, Changkyun sendiri bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Wonho itu brengsek dan malas belajar, bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Masa depan Wonho itu suram dan Changkyun tidak sanggup membayangkan hidup susah dengannya. "Tidak, dia sangat berbeda denganku. Bagaimana aku bisa—"

"Tapi dia mengirim pesan untukmu dengan ... tanda cium."

"HAH?" Changkyun sendiri terkejut. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu mulai bersiul-siul heboh dan itu membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Changkyun karena sangat malu. Dengan kikuk, Changkyun membuka pesan dari Wonho di dalam ponselnya.

 **[Wonho: Selamat pagi, Changkyunnie. :*]**

Astaga, apa yang si bodoh itu pikirkan? Sekarang mereka semua akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dengan Wonho. Changkyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mengelak.

Kerumunan itu bubar ketika Profesor Lee masuk ke kelas dan menyapa semua mahasiswanya. Tepat sebelum kelas dimulai, Changkyun mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Wonho dan mengirimkannya.

 **[Changkyun: Aku membencimu.]**

Persetan jika Wonho bertanya-tanya kenapa Changkyun tiba-tiba bersikap begitu. Changkyun terlalu kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Dia jadi sangat malas bertemu Wonho seusai kuliah nanti. Apa Changkyun langsung pulang saja, ya? Tapi Wonho pasti akan mengejarnya lagi karena taruhan ini sangat penting baginya.

Sesaat sebelum Profesor Lee memulai pelajaran, ponsel Changkyun kembali berdering dan menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Profesor Lee segera menyuruh Changkyun menyeting ponselnya pada mode hening. Changkyun tersenyum malu dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Diam-diam masih kesal, dia membuka pesan dari Wonho itu segera.

 **[Wonho: Aku juga mencintaimu. :*]**

Tatapan Changkyun melebar. Sumpah dia ingin membanting ponselnya ke luar jendela. Syukur-syukur kalau mengenai kepala Wonho.

 **[+++]**

Pukul dua siang, tepat jam kelas terakhir Changkyun. Wonho menunggunya di halte bus dekat kampus. Sebenarnya dia lebih senang menjemput Changkyun di kelasnya, tapi entah kenapa Changkyun sangat tidak mau bertemu di lingkungan kampus. Pada akhirnya Wonho menurut-menurut saja dan menunggunya di tempat ini.

" _Hyung_ ," Changkyun muncul tidak lama kemudian, dia menyapa dengan ekspresi yang tampak tidak bersemangat.

Wonho tersenyum maklum. Apa dia kelelahan setelah kuliah? Tapi seharusnya Changkyun suka sekali belajar, 'kan? "Kenapa lesu? Tersenyumlah, Changkyun. Kita akan bersenang-senang," katanya.

Changkyun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menaruh minat sama sekali. Wonho bersumpah baru pertama kali berhadapan dengan orang seperti Changkyun dan dia sangat bingung bagaimana membuat Changkyun jatuh pada pesonanya kalau seperti ini.

"Hei," Wonho kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau tampak keren sekali hari ini, Changkyunnie. Kau pasti sangat bersemangat untuk kencan ini," goda Wonho seraya menyikut lengan Changkyun.

Changkyun biasanya hanya mengenakan kemeja sederhana untuk kuliah karena dia malas memikirkan mode, terbalik dengan Wonho. Tapi hari ini dia memakai _sweater_ putih sedikit kebesaran dan _ripped_ jeans. Changkyun juga mengenakan gelang-gelang dan bandana yang diikatkan asal di celananya. Dia tampak tiga kali lipat lebih menarik dari biasanya dan _sweater_ itu membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan memakai ini," balas Changkyun. "Aku _memang_ keren, kau saja tidak pernah sadar," katanya, tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali.

Wonho tertawa, "Aku suka," katanya. Dia segera beranjak dan menggandeng tangan Changkyun, "Ayo pergi, jangan sampai terlambat untuk filmnya."

Changkyun menggerutu, Wonho menggandengnya sangat kuat dan dia khawatir ada orang yang dikenalnya melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Changkyun ingin melepaskannya, tapi Wonho menariknya berlari kecil dengan begitu semangat. Pada akhirnya Changkyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan Kota Seoul.

 **[+++]**

Changkyun bersumpah lebih baik dia melupakan taruhan itu, pulang ke rumah, dan membaca buku dari pada terjebak di sini bersama Wonho dan puluhan pasangan lain yang lebih banyak bercumbu satu sama lain dari pada menikmati filmnya. Dan, filmnya sangat membosankan, sebuah drama kisah cinta yang membuat Changkyun ingin muntah dan ingin keluar studio sesegera mungkin.

Wonho menyadari tatapan bosan Changkyun, dia segera berbisik, "Maaf, aku ingat kau lebih suka film _action_. Tapi tidak ada satu pun film laga yang sedang tayang hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Changkyun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ini bukan salahmu. Mari selesaikan hari ini dengan cepat saja dan menangkan taruhanmu."

Wonho sedikit kecewa mendengar itu. Changkyun sama sekali tidak menaruh minat pada acara kencan mereka. Biasanya, sedingin apapun Wonho, orang yang menjadi teman kencannya selalu bersikap manis demi menarik perhatiannya. Changkyun sangat berbeda dengan semua pengalaman Wonho selama ini.

Setelah sekian detik bergeming, sebuah ide bodoh tiba-tiba muncul di otak Wonho. "Hei, Changkyun," bisiknya. "Ayo bertaruh wajah siapa yang muncul di layar setelah lima kali hitungan."

Changkyun menoleh pada Wonho, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Wonho sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi, Changkyun memutuskan untuk meladeninya. "Pemeran utama wanita," jawab Changkyun.

"Menurutku si ibunya," kata Wonho. "Kalau aku salah, kau boleh memukul kepalaku."

"Oke."

"Satu," Wonho mulai menghitung. "Dua, tiga, empat, lima!"

Hitungan Wonho tepat berhenti ketika layar menunjukkan tokoh sang ibu dari pemeran utama wanita.

"Yay! Aku menang, 'kan? Aku memang hebat!"

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau menghitung terlalu cepat, _Hyung_ ," katanya. "Tapi, baiklah. Aku kalah sekarang. Pukul kepalaku."

Wonho memukul kepala Changkyun pelan. "Ayo main lagi," katanya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang menghitung," kata Changkyun. "Menurutku yang muncul adalah si tokoh utama laki-laki."

"Menurutku perempuannya," balas Wonho.

Changkyun mengangguk, "Oke, satu, dua, tiga, empat, ... lima!"

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan itu? Kau menunggu sampai tokoh prianya muncul! Kau curang Changkyunnie!"

"Uh ... oke, oke. Aku akan menghitung dengan benar," Changkyun berujar. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima!"

Dan, wajah tokoh utama wanita muncul tepat di hitungan terakhir. Changkyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Ah ... kenapa aku kalah lagi?" gerutunya.

Wonho tertawa. Dengan semangat dipukulnya kepala Changkyun, "Makanya jangan curang, itu sebabnya kau kalah."

Changkyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ayo main lagi! Aku akan menang."

"Aku akan menang lagi, hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Lihat saja," balas Wonho dengan bangga.

Mereka terus bermain sampai kira-kira lima kali dan semuanya dimenangkan Wonho. Changkyun terus memasang wajah cemberut sampai akhirnya permainan berikutnya dia akhirnya menang.

"Yay! Akhirnya aku menang!" Changkyun berseru, terlalu keras hingga beberapa orang di dalam bioskop itu memelototinya. Dia tersenyum malu seraya menggumamkan kata maaf. Wonho berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakuan lucu Changkyun.

"Sial, jangan menertawakanku!" bisik Changkyun.

"Pft—kau benar-benar lucu," Wonho membalas. "Yasudah, sekarang pukul kepalaku."

Changkyun memukul Wonho begitu keras hingga laki-laki itu merasakan kepalanya pusing sejenak. "Hei! Aku tidak pernah memukulmu sekeras itu," protes Wonho. Dia masih mengaduh seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Changkyun menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa bangga. "Balasan karena membuatku kalah lima kali dan menertawakanku," katanya.

Mendengarnya, Wonho tidak langsung membalas. Dia bergeming memandangi wajah Changkyun yang samar-samar tampak di bawah cahaya layar. Dia baru tahu Changkyun memiliki dua lesung pipi yang lucu, itu hanya tampak ketika dia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa diam saja? Kau takut dikalahkan aku lagi, ya?"

Kalimat Changkyun menyadarkan Wonho dari lamunannya. "Eh? Oh ... baiklah, ayo main lagi," katanya.

"Aku akan menang lebih banyak," seru Changkyun bersemangat.

Wonho tertawa. Dia senang sudah membuat Changkyun tertarik dengan kencan mereka dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang hangat menelesupi dadanya, itu perasaan yang menyenangkan.

 **[+++]**

Selesai menonton film, mereka berdua keluar dari studio dengan sama-sama memegangi kepala masing-masing karena pusing dan nyeri; terutama Wonho. Changkyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak menang, tapi setiap pukulannya itu menggunakan tenaga penuh. Wonho tahu Changkyun tidak menyukainya, tapi apakah dia harus memukulnya sekejam itu?

Mereka kemudian beranjak menuju tempat makan rekomendasi Wonho setelah duduk sebentar di luar studio. Tempat itu ternyata adalah restoran yang menyajikan _bulgogi_ dan berbagai jenis masakan berbahan daging lainnya. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari bioskop sehingga mereka tidak terlalu banyak membuang tenaga berjalan kaki.

Begitu membuka pintu masuknya, mereka disambut dengan aroma daging dan rempah segar yang begitu menggugah selera makan. Changkyun langsung menarik lengan baju Wonho ke sebuah bangku dua orang dekat jendela karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin makan. Setelah memilih menu dan memesan makanan (Wonho terkejut karena Changkyun memesan dua porsi untuk dirinya sendiri), sekitar lima belas menit kemudian makanan pun terhidang di atas meja.

"Ya! Mari makan!" seru Changkyun bersemangat. Lalu, tanpa menunggu Wonho menyentuh makanannya, Changkyun mengambil suapan pertama duluan. Dia makan dengan sangat cepat dan pipinya menggembung karena setiap suapan besar yang diambilnya.

"Kau sangat lapar, Changkyunnie?" Wonho tertawa kecil, Changkyun tampak seperti tupai dengan mulut penuh makanan. Itu lucu.

"Aku belum makan apapun kecuali sarapan pagiku, _Hyung_ ," balasnya, dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Wonho tertawa lagi, sedikit lebih keras. Changkyun tampak seperti akan menghabiskan makanannya juga kalau Wonho tidak segera makan, jadi dia mengambil suapan pertamanya juga.

Selesai makan, Changkyun duduk dengan ekspresi riang di wajahnya. Ternyata kenyang bisa membuat suasana hatinya baik, Wonho membuat catatan mental tentang itu.

Changkyun menatap penasaran ketika Wonho mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Dia kira Wonho akan membuka pesan, tapi ternyata dia membuka aplikasi kamera. "Aku hampir lupa mengambil foto," katanya. "Ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku menjalankan taruhan itu."

Changkyun mengangguk paham.

"Duduk di sebelahku sini, Changkyunnie. Cahayanya bagus," ujar Wonho seraya masih memegangi ponselnya. Changkyun menurut, dia pindah ke sebelah Wonho. Wonho merangkul bahu Changkyun sehingga menariknya mendekat. "Menyandar di bahuku Changkyun, supaya kita kelihatan seperti benar-benar kekasih."

Changkyun menurut, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonho. Ketika Wonho memasang pose _peace_ dengan jarinya, Changkyun mulai tersenyum ke kamera.

Wonho mengambil empat foto. Dia senang melihat Changkyun menunjukkan lesung pipinya di setiap foto dan mereka tampak seperti pasangan serasi yang bahagia.

"Tunggu sampai Kihyun dan yang lain melihatnya," dia tertawa bangga.

"Jangan menyebarkannya, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?" Wonho menatap Changkyun heran. "Ah, kau malu ya, jika seseorang melihat pose mesra kita ini, _sayang_." Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Idih," Changkyun membuat ekspresi jijik. Tapi ketika Wonho memanggilnya _sayang_ , pipi Changkyun merona tipis dibuatnya. Memalukan sekali. "Pokoknya jangan, aku tidak mau," Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Wonho tertawa. "Ya, ya. Hanya kuperlihatkan ke teman-temanku," jawab Wonho. "Mereka menertawakanku kemarin. Kihyun melihatmu menamparku hari senin, jadi dia sangat yakin aku tidak akan berhasil mengajakmu kencan."

"Kau berhutang padaku karena membuat teman-temanmu bungkam setelah berhasil mengajakku kencan."

"Kau menamparku; itu sakit. Itu harga yang pantas, 'kan?"

Changkyun tertawa bangga. Dia bertanya-tanya berapa banyak orang yang menampar Wonho di kali pertama bertemu. Mungkin tidak ada. Mungkin hanya dia seorang. Changkyun yakin ratusan wanita pernah menampar Wonho, tapi itu setelah mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Wonho, atau ketika Wonho mencampakkan wanita-wanita itu begitu saja.

Setelahnya, mereka beranjak dari bangku menuju meja kasir untuk membayar _bill_. Changkyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku, tapi Wonho menghentikannya tepat sebelum Changkyun memberikan uang itu pada wanita di meja kasir.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? _Aku_ yang bayar," ujar Wonho seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Kenapa? Aku yang makan, aku yang bayar," balas Changkyun, tetap bersikeras membayar sendiri.

"Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, 'kan?"

"Tapi makanku banyak, _Hyung_."

"Sudahlah, aku yang bayar."

Changkyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku saja!" balasnya. Entah kenapa jika Wonho membayar makanannya, rasanya seperti Changkyun adalah salah satu wanita mainan Wonho dan itu menggelikan.

"Aku saja, Changkyun!"

"Aku akan bayar sendiri, _Hyung_!"

"Aku yang bayar!"

"Aku! Kau sedang kesulitan uang, 'kan? Tidak usah sok romantis mau membayarkan kalau tidak pu—"

Wonho menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Baiklah. Kau yang bayar." Dia menoleh pada wanita di meja kasir yang tampaknya terkejut dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Maafkan pacarku, Nona. Dia memang suka marah-marah kalau sedang butuh perhatian."

Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya dan wajahnya memanas karena malu. "A-apa—? Aku bukan pa—!"

"Shhh! Sudahlah, kalau kau mau marah lagi, di rumah saja, _sayang_. Sekarang bayar saja."

Changkyun melotot, dia benar-benar malu karena wanita di meja kasir jadi tersenyum-senyum penuh makna melihat mereka berdua. Sial. Wanita itu pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Wonho. Melihat Changkyun yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata, Wonho mengambil uang dari tangan Changkyun dan membayarkannya ke meja kasir.

 **[+++]**

Keluar dari restoran, mereka akhirnya berjalan pulang. Wonho bersikukuh mau mengantar Changkyun pulang, Changkyun menolak karena dia bukan wanita, apalagi anak kecil. Tapi karena laki-laki itu terus memaksanya, Changkyun membiarkannya ikut. Dia langsung menyesal karena Wonho terus menggodanya sepanjang jalan tentang kejadian di meja kasir dan itu sungguh memalukan.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat Wonho menangkap Changkyun setelah kejar-kejaran tempo lalu. Wonho tertawa sendiri mengingatnya.

"Ini rumahku," Changkyun membuka suaranya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Wonho tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu," Changkyun menahan lengan Wonho tepat sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik pergi. Wonho menatap heran, Changkyun tampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin Wonho memang menyebalkan, tapi Changkyun harus mengakui bahwa kencan mereka cukup menyenangkan dan dia harus berterima kasih tentang itu.

Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali, Changkyun berjinjit sedikit dan mencium pipi Wonho. "Terima kasih, itu tadi ... menyenangkan," Changkyun berujar seraya menunduk, malu.

Wonho sendiri tidak terlalu memerhatikan setiap tutur kata Changkyun karena kecupan di pipinya itu sungguh tidak terduga.

Changkyun menatap heran ketika Wonho tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selama beberapa detik. Namun, kemudian pipi Wonho tampak merona tipis (ini pertama kalinya Changkyun melihatnya merona) dan Changkyun jadi ikut merasa malu. Wajahnya ikut memanas karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Juga Wonho yang tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali menatapnya lekat-lekat itu memperburuk keadaannya. "Ke-kenapa diam? Sana pergi kalau tidak ada urusan apapun lagi," kata Changkyun, sinis.

Wonho membuat ekspresi kecewa. "Kau ini, padahal baru saja beberapa detik bersikap manis."

"Siapa yang bersikap manis? Sana pulang!"

"Ya, ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Changkyunnie!"

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_."

* * *

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

* * *

halo! saya update chapter 3 nih heheh. ada yang nungguin rilisnya monsta x-ray? episod pertama keluar tgl 12 jan! aaaa ga sabar nihh xD ga sabar juga untuk kambek full album yg katanya di bulan feb ehehe :'3

dan makasih banyak untuk semua review+fav+follow xD makasih supportnya untuk ff ini! besok saya uas mohon doanya ya /plak/malahcurhat/ oh ya, untuk kalian yang nyaman baca di wattpad, saya juga post cerita ini di wattpad, _iKyun ;) (link di profile-ku yah)

sekian, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan, kawan-kawan!

 _Special Thanks to_ —KimYijoon, de uthie, livanna shin, Iceu Doger, kkukkungie06, gigassoul, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Shui Jing, HoneyKyun, CorvusOnyx, dan goodbam96.


	4. Rencana

Kamis pagi, setengah jam sebelum kelas pertama Wonho dimulai, Kihyun mengajak mereka semua berkumpul di lorong dekat planetarium. Ada bangku-bangku di sana dan tempat itu juga tidak jauh dari kantin; tempat favorit Jooheon. Wonho sengaja tidak langsung mengirim fotonya berkencan dengan Changkyun ke Kihyun semalam karena ... ingin menjadikannya kejutan? Ah, wajah ceria Kihyun pagi ini saya sudah membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba membuka suara. Untuk beberapa alasan dia penasaran sekali dengan kelanjutan hubungan Wonho dengan Changkyun. Wonho tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Biar kutebak," Kihyun menimpali. "Tamparan penuh cinta bagian dua?"

Wonho bergeming, tidak berekspresi selama beberapa detik. Teman-temannya sempat berpikir dia sungguh mendapatkan tamparan kedua. Namun, ketika Wonho tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya, mereka semua terkejut bukan main dibuatnya. "Aku berhasil," katanya.

"Serius?!" Minhyuk berseru semangat. "Astaga, ini benar-benar Changkyun!"

"Wow!" Jooheon dibuat takjub melihat foto itu. "Hei, aku tidak tahu Changkyun punya lesung pipi. Dia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh tertarik padanya," Wonho menarik ponselnya kembali. "Dia ini milikku, oke?"

Jooheon membuat ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Sok protektif, padahal nanti juga kau akan meninggalkannya. Kau selalu seperti itu Wonho- _hyung_."

Wonho tertawa hambar. Biasanya jika Jooheon menyindirnya seperti itu, dia tidak keberatan. Tapi jika ini menyangkut soal Changkyun, entah kenapa Wonho tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Changkyun mau pergi bersamamu," Kihyun menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, karena aku sudah berjanji, aku akan segera mengirim seratus ribu wonnya ke rekeningmu."

"Bagus," balas Wonho. "Aku mulai percaya diri dengan taruhan ini. Jadi, kalian lihat saja."

"Kau yakin bisa menciumnya di hari Jumat?" tanya Minhyuk, penasaran.

"Itu sedikit berat karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuatnya terbawa suasana," jawab Wonho, membuat ekspresi bingung. "Changkyun tidak tertarik pada sesuatu yang romantis, dia juga agak polos. Tapi, aku akan tetap mencoba."

"Baiklah, selamat mencoba." Sepertinya Kihyun masih yakin Wonho tidak akan berhasil, terutama soal hari minggu. Rasanya lucu saja membayangkan laki-laki paling brengsek di kampus berakhir di atas ranjang dengan siswa paling pintar seangkatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana aku membuktikan yang satu ini?" Wonho berujar. "Aku tidak mungkin berkata: _Changkyun, karena ini ciuman pertama kita, ayo kita abadikan di dalam foto_."

Jooheon tertawa keras, "Kau gila kalau kau benar-benar mengatakan itu."

"Begini saja," Kihyun membuka suara. "Besok, kelas terakhirku ada di lantai tiga. Kau tahu pohon besar di belakang gedung fakultasku?"

Wonho mengangguk.

"Pokoknya ajak Changkyun melakukannya di sekitar sana, pastikan aku bisa melihat kalian, oke?"

"Apa? Curaaaang! Aku juga mau lihat!" Minhyuk memprotes. "Joo _honey_ juga pasti ingin lihat, 'kan?" katanya, disambut dengan anggukan Jooheon.

"Kalian membuatku merasa seperti pemain film roman picisan," Wonho menghela napas. "Kalau terlalu mencurigakan, Changkyun bisa tahu."

"Kami tidak akan terlalu heboh, kok!" Minhyuk mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di hadapan Wonho.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

 **.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter iv:** rencana. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

"Teman-temanmu ingin melihatnya? Tidak, tidak!" Changkyun menggeleng kuat. "Itu memalukan, Wonho- _hyung_." Changkyun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Saat itu, dia tengah duduk di sofa apartemen Wonho. Wonho mengajak Changkyun ke apartemennya (jaraknya sangat dekat dari kampus, ngomong-ngomong) supaya bisa membicarakan soal besok hari dengan leluasa tanpa khawatir ketahuan Kihyun dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi mereka bersembunyi, 'kan?" balas Wonho, berusaha membujuk Changkyun. "Itu akan terasa seperti hanya berdua saja."

"Tetap saja rasanya berbeda karena aku tahu mereka memerhatikan dari kejauhan," Changkyun menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau yakin tidak akan ada saksi mata lain selain teman-temanmu?"

"Semoga saja tidak?" balas Wonho. "Lagi pula, kalau ada, memangnya kenapa? Siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku peduli!"

"Kenapa? Takut dilabrak para penggemarku? Ini bukan drama, Changkyun. Dan, kita sudah kuliah, bukan anak SMA lagi," Wonho berhenti bicara sejenak, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk ke sebelah Changkyun. Dengan seenaknya, dia menyandarkan tubuh pada Changkyun dan merangkul bahunya. Changkyun berusaha menjauhkan Wonho darinya, tapi itu sia-sia karena Wonho terus kembali mencoba merangkulnya. "Lagi pula, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, kok," Wonho melanjutkan.

"Sok pahlawan," Changkyun menyindir, sinis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada rumor aneh tentangku."

"Dirumorkan denganku tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan?"

"Itu benar-benar buruk, aku tidak mau dirumorkan denganmu," balas Changkyun, dia mengembungkan pipinya. "Ah, tapi," Changkyun menoleh pada Wonho, seperti tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Selama ini rumor tentangmu selalu tidak bertahan lama, ya? Kau selalu muncul dengan wanita berbeda setiap minggunya, sih. Jadi, kalaupun ada rumor aneh tentangku, ketika taruhan ini selesai dan kau mulai mendekati wanita cantik lainnya di kampus, aku bisa bebas."

Wonho bergeming. Apa yang dikatakan Changkyun itu memang benar. Dia selalu seperti itu. Tapi melihat Changkyun mengatakannya tanpa beban sama sekali membuat Wonho sedikit kecewa.

"Ah," Changkyun bergumam, melunturkan seluruh lamunan Wonho. "Bagaimana rencana untuk besok, ngomong-ngomong? Kau mengajakku ke sini untuk membicarakan itu, 'kan?"

"Oh? Ya," Wonho menjawab. "Kau tahu pohon besar di belakang gedung Fakultas Ekonomi, 'kan? Itu sebenarnya tempat yang hening dan hangat. Rumputnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan nyaman untuk duduk di bawah. Ceritanya, aku mengajakmu makan siang di sana, lalu kita bersantai sebentar, dan ... aku akan menciummu di sana. Sederhana."

"Oh ... aku mengerti," balas Changkyun, wajahnya sedikit memerah kala itu. Itu menyebalkan karena Wonho bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti berciuman dengan wajah yang santai, sementara Changkyun rasa pikirannya ternoda hanya karena membayangkan mereka berdua berciuman. Setelah sejenak jeda, Changkyun melanjutkan, "Um ... kau mau aku buatkan makan siang?"

Wonho menoleh cepat dengan was-was. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hanya _bisa_ , aku tidak mahir," kata Changkyun. "Aku suka membuat _kimbap_."

Wonho mengangguk. "Kalau boleh, aku mau mencoba," katanya. Karena Changkyun akan membuatkan makan siang untuknya, Wonho jadi bersemangat untuk esok hari. "Terima kasih."

Changkyun mengangguk. "Tidak masalah," katanya. Changkyun tidak lagi bicara, sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya karena dia tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana jeans-nya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Wonho juga tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa detik. Entah kenapa dia betah sekali memerhatikan wajah Changkyun dari dekat. Wonho tidak pernah tahu bahwa tidak selamanya keheningan itu terasa canggung atau membosankan, keheningan yang dia rasakan sekarang justru menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong—"

"Hm?" Changkyun bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Changkyun," Wonho bergerak mendekat, terlalu dekat hingga Changkyun menahan napasnya secara refleks. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ... _latihan_ dulu?"

"Latihan?" tanya Changkyun heran, meskipun sepertinya dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Wonho mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas sofa. "Hei, tungg— _Hyung_!"

"Hm?" Wonho tidak mengacuhkan penolakan Changkyun, dia justru bergerak semakin mendekat. "Menciumku dua kali bukan masalah yang besar, 'kan—Aww!"

Wonho melepaskan Changkyun, memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri sehabis dipukul penuh tenaga oleh Changkyun. Changkyun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Menciummu sekali saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi dua kali," katanya, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar kejam," kata Wonho. "Kepalaku bisa bengkak kalau terus bersamamu."

"Semoga kepalamu bengkak dan kau jadi botak."

"Hei! Tidak akan ada yang mau menikah denganku kalau aku botak!" Wonho berseru, tidak terima. "Kalau itu terjadi, kau harus mau menikah denganku," katanya, setengah bercanda, setengah _serius_.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pengangguran berkepala botak!" balas Changkyun, begitu yakin bahwa di masa depan Wonho akan menjadi pengangguran.

"Berarti kalau aku tetap punya rambut dan punya pekerjaan, kau mau menikah denganku?"

" _Ish_ , bukan begitu juga," Changkyun mendorong Wonho menjauh darinya karena laki-laki itu sungguh bicara terlalu dekat dengannya. Jawaban Changkyun tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan Wonho, tapi pipi Changkyun sedikit memerah dan itu benar-benar lucu.

Changkyun melirik jam di ponselnya, lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Ini sudah hampir gelap, _Hyung_. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Wonho. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu, ya?"

Changkyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Berhenti menyamakan aku dengan wanita-wanitamu."

"Aku tidak menyamakanmu dengan mereka," Wonho berujar seraya mengantar Changkyun ke pintu utama apartemennya. "Kau harus tahu, tidak banyak dari mereka yang membuatku peduli."

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Changkyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tidak," kata Wonho. Dia membuka pintu apartemen untuk Changkyun, "Hei, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Lupakan, aku akan tetap mengikutimu," Wonho bersikukuh.

"Hei, hei!" Changkyun mendorong Wonho masuk kembali ke apartemennya. "Istirahat saja di apartemenmu. Rumahku tidak jauh. Tidak akan terjadi apapun."

"Baiklah, aku tetap di sini."

Changkyun tersenyum—

"Tapi, kecup pipiku, _dong_."

—lalu cemberut lagi.

"Kau menjijikkan, _Hyung_. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan tubuh besar," Changkyun menyindir.

"Kau membuatku seperti ini," jawab Wonho enteng. "Jadi, pilih yang mana?"

Changkyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Oke," katanya. Wajahnya memerah sedikit ketika dia berjinjit untuk mencapai pipi Wonho. Changkyun mengecupnya singkat. "Sudah," katanya, seraya mendorong Wonho masuk dengan kuat, lalu menutup pintunya. "Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya, seraya berlari pergi dari apartemen itu.

Wonho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya selama beberapa detik, bengong sendiri. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa manis mengingat apa yang dilakukan Changkyun. "Sial," gumamnya. "Dia benar-benar menarik."

 **[+++]**

* * *

Changkyun sengaja bangun satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk dirinya dan Wonho. Sebenarnya waktu SMA, dia suka membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi kebiasaan itu agaknya memudar semenjak Changkyun kuliah. Melihat anaknya sudah ada di dapur pagi-pagi sekali, ibunya Changkyun menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Changkyunnie?" Wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya, memerhatikan dengan penasaran.

"Membuat bekal," balas Changkyun, singkat.

Ibunya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berpikir sejenak. Changkyun membuat bekal saja sudah cukup janggal, apalagi (oh, astaga) dia membuat dua porsi. Memangnya ada acara apa sampai Changkyun melakukan ini? Jangan-jangan—

"Changkyunnie—"

"Ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Changkyun, seraya tetap bekerja memotong-motong sayuran.

"Kau punya pacar, ya?"

Seketika, Changkyun tersentak berlebihan. Untung saja dia tidak sedang meminum air.

Reaksi berlebihan Changkyun membuat Ibunya berseru riang, "Tuh, 'kan! Kau punya pacar!"

"Tidak!" Changkyun menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Lalu kenapa membuat dua bekal?"

Changkyun bungkam, dia tidak tahu harus jujur atau mengarang. Atau, dia harus mengarang cerita semacam apa karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang hubungannya dengan Wonho. Ibunya tidak boleh tahu Changkyun menjual dirinya sendiri demi taruhan senilai satu juta won. "Ini untuk temanku," Changkyun akhirnya menjawab. "Kemarin lusa dia mengajakku ke bioskop, dia yang membayar. Karena itu, ini adalah tanda terima kasih."

"Oh, jadi hari rabu kau pulang terlambat dari biasanya karena berkencan dengannya, Changkyunnie?" tanya ibunya dengan nada jahil.

"I-itu sama sekali bukan kencan!" sanggah Changkyun, meskipun sebenarnya itu memang kencan tapi Changkyun tidak mau mengakuinya. "Ibu, dia bukan pacarku~" Dan, Changkyun tidak mau menjadi kekasih Wonho, sama sekali tidak mau.

"Ah." Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Changkyun. "Pokoknya lain waktu kau harus mengenalkannya pada ibu," katanya. "Siapa namanya, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Ibu tidak perlu tahu karena dia benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa," Changkyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ha~ kau malu, ya~?"

"Tidak!" Godaan ibunya justru membuat Changkyun merasa malu dan wajahnya mulai memanas. "Oke, oke. Namanya _Wonho_. Tapi ingat, dia bukan pacar—"

" _Wonho_? Nama yang bagus. Karena _Wonho_ artinya _pelindung_ , dia akan melindungimu, Changkyunnie~" wanita itu mencubit pipi anaknya gemas.

Changkyun memilih untuk bungkam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak. Ini buruk karena sepertinya ibunya semangat sekali jika benar Changkyun punya kekasih, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Dia tidak sampai hati membuat ibunya kecewa, tapi tidak mungkin dia benar-benar menjadi kekasih Wonho; sangat mustahil. Hubungan mereka hanya terjadi karena taruhan itu dan Changkyun pikir tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

* * *

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

* * *

halohh! makasih kalian yg nyemangatin uas saya ehe /heh/ sekarang udah selesaaai XD ((iyes, uas saya cuma empat hari dan enam mata kuliah lol)) ((maap saya curhat melulu))

so, chapter ini agak pendek yah :'D tapi chapter berikutnya saya usahakan cepat. dan, saya sebelumnya bilang bahwa fanfik ini akan selesai 6 chapter, tapi ternyata saya perkirakan lagi akan selesai sampai chapter 7 wkwk /heh/ sumpah, saya seneng banget baca setiap review dari kalian xD itu membuat semangat nulis dan update terus huhuuhu. saya juga seneng ada beberapa yg jadi ngeship wonkyun karena baca fanfik fanfik saya aaaa seneng xD pokoknya makasih banget!

 _Special Thanks to_ —BadSector99, Park Rin-Hyun Uchiha, livanna shin, 7teenKing, Kim991, CorvusOnyx, DriedLeaves, dan de uthie.


	5. Ciuman

Wonho membuka ponselnya, memeriksa pukul berapa kala itu. Tepat dua puluh menit setelah kelas Changkyun berakhir. Dia sudah meminta Changkyun menunggunya di dekat gedung Fakultas Ekonomi karena kelas Changkyun berakhir lebih duluan darinya.

Seraya berjalan menuju tempat bertemunya dengan Changkyun, Wonho mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kihyun.

 **[Wonho: Aku akan segera ke sana dengan Changkyun. Tidak perlu terlalu buru-buru karena kami akan makan dulu di sana. Pastikan kau tidak melewatkan poin pentingnya.]**

Wonho tersenyum tipis. Dia mengirimkan pesan itu pada Kihyun, lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

* * *

 **.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter v:** ciuman. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Wonho menemukan Changkyun tengah duduk sendirian di pohon belakang Gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Wonho ingin memanggil dan menyapanya dari kejauhan, tapi segera dia urungkan niatan itu saat melihat Changkyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Wonho tahu ada yang tidak beres, makanya dia segera berlari kecil ke tempat di mana Changkyun duduk menunggunya.

"Kukira kau menunggu di dekat pintu utama gedung ini," kata Wonho ketika tepat dia sampai di hadapan Changkyun.

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Wonho lekat-lekat. Wonho tidak mengerti, Changkyun tampak sangat terluka untuk beberapa alasan. Seperti Wonho sudah melakukan sesuatu kesalahan, tapi dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Changkyun merasa kesal. "Sudahlah," Changkyun menghembuskan napas. "Ayo kita selesaikan saja taruhan ini, aku mau pulang."

Wonho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nada bicara Changkyun sangat dingin, sama seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Wonho tidak menyukai itu. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Kau tidak lupa dengan rencana kita, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak jadi membuatkanmu bekal," jawab Changkyun, masih dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Dia memeluk tas kuliahnya erat-erat, kedua alisnya menyatu. "Cepatlah kalau kau mau menciumku."

Wonho sedikit kecewa mendengar itu, padahal sejak kemarin dia sangat penasaran dengan bekal makan siang buatan Changkyun. Tapi, Wonho jauh lebih dibuat bingung dengan sikap dingin Changkyun sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya sangat marah seperti ini? Wonho duduk di bawah, berhadapan dengan Changkyun, lalu mengelus bahunya pelan-pelan, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Changkyun, tidak acuh. Dia menepis tangan Wonho di bahunya. "Kubilang, cepat kalau mau menciumku," katanya. "Kalau tidak mau, aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Hei, hei, tunggu!" Wonho menahan tangan Changkyun tepat sebelum dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Katakan dulu apa yang terjadi," katanya. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Aku tidak tahu. Katakanlah, Changkyun."

" _Tidak_ , sudah aku bilang tidak ada yang salah," Changkyun bersikeras. "Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang," katanya, seraya beranjak cepat meninggalkan tempatnya duduk. Wonho menyadari itu, dia segera mencoba meraih tangan Changkyun, tapi tidak cukup cepat sehingga dia justru menarik tas kuliahnya.

Tas Changkyun jatuh ke tanah karena tarikkan Wonho. Sletingnya terbuka sehingga buku-buku Changkyun jadi jatuh berantakkan di tanah. Wonho merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena sepertinya Changkyun bisa marah besar. Namun, kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat dua kotak bekal makan siang ada di antara barang-barang Changkyun yang berserakan.

Changkyun tidak marah karena Wonho sudah membuat barang-barangnya berantakkan, dia justru merapikan semua barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk kabur. "Kau menyebalkan, makanya jangan menarikku," katanya.

"Itu percuma, Changkyun, aku sudah _melihatnya_ ," Wonho menghela napas.

"Melihat apa?" balas Changkyun, berusaha bersikap tenang dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau membuat bekal, aku melihat kotaknya."

"Itu pasti kotak tempat pensil."

"Bukan, aku melihatnya dengan jelas dan itu bukan kotak pensil," kata Wonho bersikeras. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dengar, Changkyun, jika kau sangat marah padaku sampai tidak mau membiarkanku makan bekal buatanmu, tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang katakan apa kesalahanku karena aku tidak mau melihatmu bersikap seperti itu terus."

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun." Changkyun merasa sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. "A-aku ... aku ceroboh, _Hyung_ ," katanya. "Ini semua berantakkan dan ini adalah salahku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Changkyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia membuka tas kuliahnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kotak bekal yang dia bawa, lalu membuka tutupnya. "Ini menjijikkan," katanya. Changkyun menunjukkan isi kotak bekal itu; makanannya sudah berantakkan dan berair. "Aku tidak menutup botol minuman dengan benar dan sekarang makanannya berair."

Mendengar itu, Wonho menghela napas panjang, "Kukira _apa_ ," katanya. "Buku-bukumu tidak apa-apa?"

" _Ish_ , _Hyung_ ," Changkyun mendesis kesal. "Bukuku hanya sedikit lembab sampulnya karena aku mengeluarkannya tepat waktu," katanya. "Kenapa kau malah menanyakan bukuku, sih?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan bekal itu? Kau suka membaca buku, 'kan?"

Changkyun pun bungkam. Wajahnya memerah sedikit demi sedikit dan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Ah, kau sedih karena tidak bisa membuatku senang dengan memakan bekalmu, ya?" Wonho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak!" balas Changkyun, cepat. "Aku hanya menyesal sudah membuang-buang makanan," katanya. "Lagi pula, aku sudah membuang waktuku membuat bekal ini, sekarang semuanya sia-sia."

Wonho tertawa kecil. Itu manis; membayangkan Changkyun bangun pagi-pagi hanya demi membuatkan bekal untuknya. "Kau benar-benar manis, Changkyun. Aku tetap senang," katanya. Wonho mengambil alih kotak bekal di tangan Changkyun, mengambil sumpit di dalamnya, dan mengambil satu potong _kimbap_ yang sudah lembek itu.

"He-hei! _Hyung_ , apa yang—"

Wonho memakan kimbap itu, mengunyah, dan menelannya tanpa beban sama sekali. "Lihat, aku memakannya. Kau sama sekali tidak membuang-buang makanan," katanya. "Dan, oh _sial_ , ini sungguh enak!"

" _Hyung_ , astaga! I-itu sudah basah dan berantakkan," Changkyun merebut kotak itu dari tangan Wonho. Kenyataan bahwa Wonho memakanan bekalnya demi membuat Changkyun tidak sedih lagi benar-benar membuatnya malu; wajah Changkyun terus memanas.

"Tidak, itu tidak menjijikkan, kok," katanya. "Rasanya seperti makan _kimbap_ sambil minum air," dia tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah membuatkan bekal untukku, Changkyun," Wonho mengelus kepala Changkyun lembut.

Changkyun menunduk, melempar tatapannya jauh-jauh dari Wonho. Ini sangat membuatnya malu, tapi Changkyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya supaya tidak tersenyum tipis.

Melihatnya, Wonho ikut tersenyum. Changkyun benar-benar lucu. Dia marah-marah sendiri karena tidak jadi memberikan bekal makan siang untuk Wonho dan tersenyum kembali ketika Wonho mengatakan bahwa itu enak. Wonho tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini setelah membuat orang lain tersenyum, ini adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Wonho tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu, tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri mengangkat dagu Changkyun supaya tatapan mereka bertemu. Changkyun sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Wonho bergerak mendekat perlahan-lahan, tapi kemudian dia diam dan membiarkan Wonho melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Wonho menciumnya lembut, tersenyum tipis dalam cumbu itu.

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu selama beberapa detik sampai Wonho menjilat bibir Changkyun dan memaksanya membuka mulut. Changkyun sangat tidak berpengalaman untuk hal seperti ini, makanya dia menurut-nurut saja; membiarkan Wonho mencumbunya dalam-dalam. Gerakkan lidah Wonho di dalam mulutnya pelan dan membuai, melelehkan.

Changkyun rasa pikirannya melayang-layang karena dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi soal teman-teman Wonho yang memperhatikan mereka.

Wonho melepaskannya tidak lama kemudian. Dia menatap mata Changkyun, lalu tersenyum manis. Changkyun jadi membuang tatapan matanya ke arah lain secara refleks. Wonho tertawa kecil, lalu menyeka sudut bibir Changkyun. "Kita berhasil," bisiknya. Ya, mereka sudah berhasil melewati tahap kedua taruhan itu. Tapi, diam-diam Wonho menganggap ciuman mereka adalah sesuatu yang lebih berarti dari sekadar itu.

Changkyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Wonho mengajaknya duduk berdua di tempat itu sebentar. Mereka menyandarkan punggung ke pohon dan memejamkan mata. Angin di sana bertiup pelan bersama keheningan. Tempat itu benar-benar sempurna untuk makan dan tidur siang setelah kenyang. Changkyun bersumpah dia menyukai tempat itu dan berpikir untuk membaca buku di sini sendirian lain kali.

Setelah sekian menit yang hening, Wonho membuka suaranya, "Kau tahu, aku jadi merindukan masakan buatan rumah," katanya. "Aku tinggal sendirian dan tidak bisa memasak, sih."

Changkyun menatapnya. "Tapi apartemenmu punya dapur 'kan, _Hyung_?" katanya, nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula dan Wonho bersyukur sekali tentang itu.

Wonho mengangguk, "Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk masak _ramyun_ ," katanya. "Hei, itu akan bagus kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, kau bisa memasak."

"Untuk apa aku tinggal di situ kalau rumahku juga dekat dari kampus?" Changkyun menyatukan alisnya.

"Kau harus mau tinggal bersama suamimu, Changkyun," canda Wonho dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

Changkyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau bukan suamiku."

"Jadi, setelah selama ini aku terus menafkahimu, kau melupakan suamimu, Changkyunnie? Sungguh istri yang tidak baik."

"Hentikan itu," Changkyun menyikut bahu Wonho, dia menunduk. Kata-kata Wonho benar-benar memalukan. "Aku mulai membayangkan hidup susah denganmu. Itu mengerikan."

Wonho tertawa renyah. Reaksi Changkyun benar-benar lucu.

Keadaan hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Changkyun membuka suara, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar menyukai bekal buatanku?" tanyanya ragu, karena setiap pujian Wonho untuknya terdengar seperti gombalan picisan murahan, jadi Changkyun selalu secara refleks tidak memercayainya.

"Sungguh!" jawab Wonho, semangat. "Aku ingin kau membuatnya lagi lain kali," Wonho menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Kalau boleh."

Changkyun mengangguk kecil, "Nanti akan aku pastikan botol minumanku ditutup dengan benar."

Wonho tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar istri idaman, Changkyunnie."

Kedua mata Changkyun terbuka melebar. "Kubilang, hentikan itu!" katanya. Wajah Changkyun sedikit memerah karena malu.

Wonho tertawa renyah melihat reaksinya, lagi.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Malam itu, setelah membaca buku, Changkyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini cukup berat, tapi Changkyun senang sudah melewati tantangan tersebut. Rasanya dia sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega—

—tunggu sebentar.

Changkyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Bagaimana dengan taruhan hari minggu?!

Changkyun berguling ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Ayo, pikirkan sisi baiknya Changkyun ... mungkin itu tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin dia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin dia bisa membiarkan Wonho menyentuhnya sedikit—

Changkyun. Wonho. Bersetubuh.

— _sialan_. Tidak ada sisi baiknya sama sekali. Changkyun ingin menangis dan menggigit bantalnya sampai busanya keluar semua. Tapi rasanya untuk apa dia melakukan itu kalau pada akhirnya dia tetap harus melakukan _itu_ dengan Wonho?

Oh, astaga. Sungguh, Changkyun tidak siap kehilangan kesuciannya di tangan Wonho. Terlebih untuk memenangkan taruhan yang membuatnya mendapatkan tiga ratus ribu won. Rasanya seperti menjual tubuhnya sendiri dan itu mengerikan.

Apa sebaiknya menyerah saja? Tapi mengingat bahwa mereka sudah sejauh ini, rasanya sayang sekali kalau Changkyun menyerah begitu saja. Lagi pula, dia melakukan ini karena kasihan pada Wonho, 'kan? Soal tagihan kartu kredit itu, keadaannya pasti sangat terdesak. Kalau Changkyun berhenti di sini, berarti sama saja dia tidak membantunya. Percuma saja.

Malas memikirkannya lebih jauh, Changkyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam balutan selimut, memejamkan mata, dan tertidur.

Itu jangka waktu yang singkat, tapi Changkyun sempat bermimpi ketika tidur; saking nyenyaknya. Keadaan malam itu sangat hening dan membuatnya nyaman. Situasi semacam itu tidak sering ditemuinya mengingat rumah Changkyun terletak dekat dengan pusat kota dan berada di pinggir salah satu jalan utama.

Bukan _alarm_ pagi hari yang membangunkannya kemudian, melainkan dering ponselnya yang menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk. Changkyun menggerutu dengan mata yang masih sekejap-sekejap tertutup. Sebelum membuka pesan, Changkyun mengecek pukul berapa saat itu melalui layar ponsel. Dia menghembuskan napas kesal, terlebih karena pesan itu dari adalah dari Wonho.

 **[Wonho: Selamat malam, Changkyunnie. :*]**

Selesai membaca pesan itu, dahi Changkyun berkerut. _Selamat malam_? Serius? Ini pukul dua dini hari dan Wonho sialan itu sudah membangunkan Changkyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Memang sih, belakangan ini Wonho tidak pernah lupa mengiriminya pesan setiap pagi dan malam hari; baik yang penting (karena menyangkut tentang taruhan itu) sampai yang sangat tidak penting (seperti yang satu ini). Tapi, belum pernah Wonho mengirimnya pesan selarut ini.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan kepala yang pusing karena dibangunkan paksa saat tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak, Changkyun membalas pesan Wonho kemudian.

 **[Changkyun: Aku membencimu.]**

Balasan dari Wonho masuk ke ponsel Changkyun dengan sangat cepat.

 **[Wonho: Hei, bersikap manislah sekali-kali padaku. :( ]**

 **[Changkyun: Aku tidak peduli. Kau mengganggu tidurku. Ini jam dua, Tuan Shin Hoseok. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dari pada menggangguku.]**

 **[Wonho: Kau manis sekali menyuruhku istirahat. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya peduli padaku.]**

Changkyun memutar bola matanya.

 **[Changkyun: Inilah sebabnya nilaimu jelek. Kau bergadang dan akhirnya mengantuk di kelas.]**

 **[Wonho: Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Ini salahmu.]**

Dahi Changkyun mengkerut. Kenapa Wonho menyalahkannya? Bukankah dia yang duluan mengirim pesan dan membuat Changkyun terbangun? Seharusnya Changkyun yang merasa kesal padanya.

 **[Changkyun: Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah untukmu. Aku bahkan membantumu memenangkan uang supaya bisa melunasi hutangmu. Kau tidak tahu terima kasih.]**

 **[Wonho: Kau tidak membuat masalah.]**

Changkyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak paham dengan maksud Wonho. Sejenak sebelum Changkyun ingin mengetikkan pesan balasan, masuk lagi pesan lainnya dari Wonho.

 **[Wonho: Aku memikirkanmu.]**

Changkyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Sepertinya setelah sekian hari mengenal Wonho, dia bisa mengerti kenapa banyak wanita mau repot-repot mengejar manusia brengsek ini. Selain tampan, Wonho sangat tahu bagaimana membuat seorang wanita merasa spesial di sampingnya—

—sayangnya, Changkyun bukan perempuan dan dia tidak menyukai Wonho.

 **[Changkyun: Kalau aku sih, tidak memikirkanmu.]**

Ketika mengirim pesan itu, Changkyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke layar ponsel, seolah mencibir Wonho dari kejauhan. Dia berharap Wonho akan berhenti mengirimnya pesan setelah itu, tapi justru balasan dari Wonho masuk kemudian setelah beberapa detik jeda.

 **[Wonho: Baguslah kalau kau tidak gugup dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari minggu nanti. :*]**

Kedua mata Changkyun melebar seketika, wajahnya pun memanas. _Shin Hoseok sialan_. Changkyun sudah berhasil melupakan itu, tapi sekarang dia harus mengingatnya lagi. Ini pertanda buruk juga karena sepertinya Wonho serius mau melakukan itu dengannya dan tidak akan membiarkan Changkyun membatalkan perjanjian mereka.

 **[Changkyun: Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau tidur denganmu.]**

 **[Wonho: Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang. Jadi, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah hari minggu sore.]**

Changkyun memukulkan kepalanya keras-keras ke bantal. Dia ingin sekali bumi menelannya sekarang juga. Wonho benar-benar serius dan itu menakutkan. Satu sisi dalam diri Changkyun sangat menolak jika dia harus merelakan kesuciannya pada Wonho, tapi sisi lainnya mengatakan bahwa Changkyun melakukan hal yang benar untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Rasanya memusingkan dan Changkyun membutuhkan pencerahan.

* * *

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

* * *

haloooh! saya update nihhh hehehe. dengan ini taruhan hari jumat terselesaikan. jujur, ini bukan konsep awal saya, tapi saya pikir sangat penting untuk membuat dedeq changkyun sedikit luluh pada ke-gentle-an aa wonho /eaea/ makasih banget ya untuk review kalian di chapter sebelumnyaa! aaaa saya semakin semangat menulis cerita ini xD

 _Special Thanks to_ —CorvusOnyx, guess me, Kim Yijoon, livanna shin, byul173, Park Rin-Hyun Uchiha, de uthie, Kim991, daegunieL, Re-Panda68, 7teenKing, DriedLeaves, dan Iceu Doger.


	6. Intim

**.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter vi:** intim. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au, rating is t+ only for this chapter.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Changkyun sudah memutuskan setelah berpikir keras sepanjang hari sabtu untuk menghindar saja. Jika Wonho akan menjemputnya sore nanti, sebaiknya dia pergi dari rumah jauh-jauh sebelum waktunya tiba. Changkyun pikir hari ini dia mau menjernihkan pikiran dengan jalan-jalan santai di taman pusat kota. Dia akan kembali saat hari sudah gelap nanti supaya tidak perlu bertemu Wonho—

"Kyunnie, temanmu ada di sini!"

—suara ibunya dari bawah sana terdengar. Changkyun langsung merasakan firasat buruk karena sepertinya _teman_ yang dimaksud di sini adalah Wonho. Changkyun melirik arloji dinding di kamarnya, saat itu adalah pukul dua belas tepat tengah hari. Kenapa Wonho ada di sini? Oh, mungkin bukan Wonho. Mungkin teman-temannya yang lain. Selagi berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, Changkyun berdoa semoga orang lain yang akan dia temui, bukan Wonho.

"Ah, Changkyunnie! Aku menjemputmu!"

Melihat siapa yang berdiri dekat pintu utama rumah bersama ibunya, Changkyun langsung merasakan kedua kakinya melemas.

"Wonho- _hyung_ ," sapa Changkyun dengan senyuman lemah yang dipaksakan. Dia tidak mungkin menggigit kepala Wonho sekarang—meskipun dia ingin—karena ada ibunya berdiri di sana.

" _Wonho_?" ibunya tampak terkejut, dia tersenyum ramah pada Wonho. "Jadi, ini yang namanya Wonho? Oh, Changkyun, pacarmu sangat tampan. Ibu mengerti kenapa kau sangat menyukainya sampai membuatkan bekal untuknya."

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya, Changkyun melotot. Wonho juga terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum menyeringai pada Changkyun kemudian. Itu sangat memalukan. Kenapa ibunya harus mengatakan itu, _sih_?

"Ibu, Wonho- _hyung_ bukan pac—"

"Benar, Bibi Im. Aku Wonho dan aku adalah kekasih Changkyun," Wonho berujar cepat, memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan Changkyun. "Aku ingin mengajaknya ke rumahku sekarang."

 _Wonho sialan_. Changkyun melotot galak padanya, tapi Wonho tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ke rumahmu?" wanita itu mengulang.

Wonho mengangguk. "Changkyun sangat pintar. Aku punya tugas bahasa Inggris yang sangat sulit, Changkyun sudah setuju mau membantuku."

 _Dasar brengsek dan sok suci_. Changkyun sungguh ingin menggigit kepala Wonho saat ini, sampai botak kalau perlu.

"Oh, itu bagus," ibunya Changkyun itu menoleh pada anaknya dengan senyuman manis. "Itu bagus kau membantunya, Changkyunnie," katanya. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi, ya? Mau pergi sekarang juga?"

Changkyun ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Keadaan ini tidak membantunya sama sekali. Seharusnya dia berangkat sejak pagi, _seharusnya_. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Ayo, Changkyunnie," ajak Wonho. Dan, karena ibunya mendorong Changkyun dari belakang, Changkyun terpaksa menyambut genggaman tangan Wonho dan mengikuti langkahnya pergi dari rumah. Sesaat sebelum ibunya menutup pintu, Wonho tersenyum padanya seraya berseru, "Kami permisi, Bibi Im. Terima kasih, ya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Wonho tidak pernah melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Changkyun seolah menjaganya supaya tidak kabur. Dari genggaman itu, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Changkyun sedikit gemetaran dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Changkyun, ada masalah?" tanya Wonho.

Changkyun melempar pandangannya menjauhi Wonho, " _Hyung_ , aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau _tidur_ denganmu."

"Hei, semuanya akan baik-baik saja—"

"Tidak, orang yang menghabiskan ratusan malam dengan wanita berbeda sepertimu tidak akan mengerti," Changkyun berujar cepat. "Aku takut, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya a-aku masih _belum tersentuh_."

Wonho menatapnya, sedikit terkejut. Mungkin tidak aneh untuk remaja seperti Changkyun kalau dia masih suci, tapi Wonho pikir Changkyun—dengan wajah tampan-manis yang dimilikinya—setidaknya pernah melakukan _itu_ satu atau dua kali. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Changkyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan pengalaman pertamaku padamu."

Itu bukan masalah sebenarnya jika Changkyun tidak mau melakukannya dengan Wonho, jika Changkyun begitu tidak menyukai Wonho sampai tidak mau melakukan itu dengannya. Itu bukan masalah, tapi kenyataan itu membuat Wonho kecewa. Bahkan sampai akhir pun, Wonho tidak sanggup membuat pandangan Changkyun padanya berubah.

Sekian detik hening, Wonho kemudian membuka suaranya, "Tidak apa-apa, Changkyun. Kita tidak harus melakukannya."

"Serius?"

Wonho mengangguk. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kihyun." Dia tertawa. "Kihyun bilang dia tidak meminta kita menjadi aktor video porno untuknya. Dia hanya minta satu foto bukti saja. Jadi, aku sudah berpikir untuk membuat foto yang membuat kita terlihat seperti benar-benar melakukan seks."

Changkyun bergeming. Mungkin usulan Wonho tidak terlalu buruk. Dan, yang terpenting adalah dia tidak perlu melepaskan kesuciannya demi memenangkan taruhan itu. "Benar tidak apa-apa kita membohonginya seperti itu?"

"Aku _sih_ , lebih ingin kita benar-benar melakukannya saja."

Changkyun pun memukul kepala Wonho sekuat tenaga.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Changkyun duduk dengan kikuk di atas sofa apartemen Wonho. Meskipun tahu mereka hanya akan membuat foto dan tidak akan benar-benar melakukan seks, ini tetap terasa menegangkan untuknya karena berbagai alasan. Jika fotonya sudah terambil nanti, Changkyun bahkan bersumpah tidak mau melihat hasil foto itu seumur hidupnya. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Wonho berjalan ke sudut ruangan di mana sebuah meja kecil diletakkan, lalu menaruh ponselnya di sana. "Oh, sudut ini sempurna," katanya. "Kalau sudah siap, aku akan memulai _video_ -nya."

" _Video_? Kau bilang hanya foto," Changkyun memprotes. Ini benar-benar terasa seperti mereka akan membuat video mesum.

"Aku akan mengambil foto dari _frame_ video," balas Wonho. "Ceritanya 'kan, kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang taruhan. Jika Kihyun menanyakan bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan foto ini, aku akan bilang bahwa aku memasang kamera tersembunyi sebelum kau datang. Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menggunakan _timer_ kamera, dia akan curiga. _Timer_ kamera ponselku paling lama adalah tiga puluh detik. Tiga puluh detik tidak cukup untuk mengajakmu masuk ke dalam, bercakap sebentar, dan berakhir telanjang di sofa."

"Kecuali kalau aku benar-benar tidak tahan dan langsung menerjangmu tepat saat kau membuka pintu."

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu," Wonho membalas. "Sejak kapan kepolosanmu ternodai, Changkyunnie?"

"Sejak orang asing tiba-tiba bicara padaku dan mengajakku melakukan seks di akhir minggu," Changkyun menjawab dengan sedikit sakratis.

Wonho mengabaikan sindiran itu, "Posisi kameranya sudah pas," katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak kemudian Wonho melempar pandangan pada Changkyun. "Kenapa diam saja? Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku harus apa?"

"Buka pakaianmu," Wonho menghembuskan napas panjang. "Atau kau mau aku saja yang menelanjangimu?"

Changkyun bergidik membayangkan hal itu, wajahnya memanas secara tidak terkontrol. Sungguh, ini memalukan. Tapi dia sudah sejauh ini dan dia tetap harus melakukannya. Pikirkan sisi baiknya, Im Changkyun, setidaknya tidak perlu benar-benar melakukan seks dengan _playboy_ brengsek itu.

Ketika Wonho mulai membuka kaosnya, Changkyun ikut membuka _sweater_ yang dia gunakan. Dia sudah tahu dari orang-orang bahwa Wonho itu punya tubuh atletis yang membuat banyak laki-laki iri padanya. Ternyata melihatnya secara langsung membuat Changkyun menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Untungnya, Wonho tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Buka celanamu juga," Wonho berujar ketika melihat Changkyun diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya harus mengeluarkan ... _benda ini_ , 'kan? Jadi dibuka seletingnya saja juga tidak apa-apa."

"Bisakah aku juga seperti itu saja?"

"Kalau kau masih pakai celana, bagaimana aku bisa memasukkan _batangku_ ke bokongmu?"

" _Hyung_ —!" Changkyun berteriak memekik dengan wajah yang memanas. Wonho sialan dan mulut kotornya. "Uhh ... bagaimana kalau tetap memakai celana dalam?"

"Kau pikir _batangku_ ini sakti, bisa menembus celana dalam? Sudahlah, buka saja. Aku tidak akan benar-benar _memasukannya_ , kok," katanya. "Kalau kau masih memakai celana, Kihyun tidak akan percaya."

Changkyun bergeming sejenak, ragu. Lalu dia mulai membuka celananya pelan-pelan. Wajahnya terus memerah karena Wonho memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. _Sialan_. Dia benar-benar ingin ini semua cepat berakhir.

"Kalau kau bertingkah malu-malu begitu, aku akan benar-benar menerjangmu sekarang," Wonho berujar. Sebenarnya itu adalah jujur karena tingkah lucu Changkyun membuatnya tergoda ingin benar-benar melakukan _itu_ dengannya.

"Hah? Uh, oke, oke," Changkyun segera membuka celananya dengan cepat, kemudian dalamannya. Dia telanjang bulat sekarang dan Changkyun terus menghadap ke samping karena tidak tahan dipandangi Wonho terus menerus.

Wonho segera memulai rekaman _video_ seraya berdoa semoga saja batang kemaluannya tidak _mengeras_ karena melihat Changkyun telanjang ternyata membuat pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia berjalan pelan menuju sofa tempat Changkyun duduk seraya membuka sleting celana _jeans_ -nya dan menurunkannya sedikit.

Ketika Wonho memposisikan diri di atasnya dan mendorong pelan Changkyun hingga berbaring di atas sofa, Changkyun bersumpah jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat hingga rasanya dia bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar.

Wonho menahan ekspresinya supaya tetap tenang di hadapan Changkyun karena dia tidak ingin rencana ini berantakan. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka kedua tungkai Changkyun lebar-lebar. "Wah! Wah," Changkyun sepertinya sangat terkejut dan wajahnya terus memanas. " _Hyung_ ...," Changkyun terdengar bergumam tipis seperti memohon agar itu semua cepat berakhir. Ah, sial, dia benar-benar manis. Wonho nyaris kehilangan kontrolnya.

Wonho memposisikan dirinya di antara selangkangan Changkyun sehingga mereka benar-benar tampak seperti melakukan seks. Changkyun menelan air ludahnya sendiri, gugup. Meskipun Wonho sebenarnya tidak membuka celananya, Changkyun merasakan himpitan batang kemaluan Wonho di bokongnya dan itu membuatnya sangat malu. "Ini nyaris seperti benar-benar melakukan seks," Changkyun bergumam.

"Hm?" Wonho membuka suara. "Jika kau berpikir begitu, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya saja?"

Changkyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Awas saja kalau kau berani benar-benar _memasukkannya_!"

"Oke, oke. Tidak akan," Wonho menjawab dengan yakin. Dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Changkyun dari atas. "Kalungkan tanganmu ke leherku, Changkyun."

"Apakah harus?"

"Kita harus membuatnya senatural mungkin, 'kan?"

Changkyun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Wonho. Lalu, tanpa peringatan apapun, Wonho menciumnya dalam. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi melakukannya dalam keadaan telanjang membuat posisi Changkyun benar-benar di ambang bahaya. Untungnya, Wonho tidak banyak menyentuhnya karena jika dia melakukan itu, Changkyun sendiri mungkin akan terbawa suasana.

Wonho sepertinya cukup menikmati itu hingga dia sadar sudah bermain-main di dalam mulut Changkyun terlalu lama. Dia melepaskan cumbu itu setelah hampir tiga menit melakukannya. Wonho menatap mata Changkyun dari dekat, ekspresinya sulit terbaca. Wajah Changkyun benar-benar merah dan sekarang bibirnya ikut memerah—karena ciuman Wonho sejenak lalu—dan itu kombinasi yang benar-benar menggoda.

Changkyun tiba-tiba tersentak seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, lalu mendorong Wonho menjauh perlahan-lahan. Ekspresinya tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Wonho, heran.

"Ka-kau ...," Changkyun melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Milikmu _mengeras_ , Hyung."

Mendengarnya, Wonho sendiri baru menyadari bahwa— _sial_ —dia mengeras hanya karena mencium Changkyun (oke, dia telanjang. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka hanya melakukan itu, 'kan?). Itu memalukan karena Changkyun menyadarinya duluan. Apakah dia sadar karena merasakan himpitan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya? Oh, Wonho tidak sanggup membayangkan apapun lagi tentang Changkyun karena itu membuatnya semakin _mengeras_.

"Uh, maaf," gumamnya, seraya menghentikan rekaman _video_ dan bergegegas menuju kamar mandi apartemennya. "Tunggu sebentar, Changkyun!" serunya sedetik sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk.

Changkyun menatap Wonho lekat-lekat sampai Wonho masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia bergeming sejenak, lalu melipat lutut di depan dada dan memeluk kakinya. Changkyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Kenyataan bahwa Wonho _mengeras_ karena berciuman dengannya membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Setelah merasa tenang, Changkyun mengambil satu per satu pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Changkyun sempat bingung harus melakukan apa seraya menunggu Wonho sampai pandangannya menangkap ponsel Wonho yang diletakkan si atas meja di sudut ruangan itu. Changkyun memang bilang sebelumnya kalau dia tidak ingin melihat hasil _video_ itu, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia benar-benar penasaran.

Changkyun mengambil ponsel dan tanpa ragu memutar hasil _video_ itu kemudian. Detik-detik awal membuatnya sangat malu karena melihat dirinya sendiri telanjang di depan kamera. Tapi kemudian dia mulai terbiasa. Ketika Changkyun tampak mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Wonho sementara laki-laki itu menciumnya, Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya karena mereka sungguh tampak seperti melakukan seks. Sudut pengambilan gambarnya juga sempurna, itu membuatnya tidak terlihat bahwa sebenarnya Wonho masih mengenakan celana dan tidak benar-benar _memasukkan_ batang kemaluannya ke Changkyun. Mungkin Wonho melakukannya supaya Kihyun percaya. Tapi itu membuat Changkyun mulai membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya—

Wonho.

Changkyun.

Seks.

—Changkyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Sial_ , ini sungguh memalukan. Pikirkanlah, Im Changkyun, setidaknya semua ini sudah berakhir. Changkyun mulai memikirkan tentang tiga ratus ribu won yang akan dia dapatkan dan barang apa yang ingin dia beli dengan uang itu.

Namun, ketika membayangkan Wonho akan memberinya tiga ratus ribu won, Changkyun tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kerja sama untuk memenangkan taruhan, 'kan? Jika ini semua berakhir, segala hal akan kembali seperti semula. Jika ini semua berakhir, Wonho tidak akan bicara padanya lagi.

Tentu, mereka sangat tidak cocok. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Wonho untuk memaksakan dirinya mencari topik yang menarik bagi anak pendiam seperti Changkyun dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Wonho untuk repot-repot mengirimnya pesan setiap malam. Changkyun seharusnya tidak perlu merasa keberatan karena dia selalu tidak menyukai orang seperti Wonho. Dia brengsek. Dia tidak pernah belajar dan malah pergi ke klub untuk mencari wanita.

Ya, Changkyun yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja meskipun Wonho tidak akan bicara lagi padanya setelah ini. Dia punya banyak teman lainnya kok, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian—

— _semoga_ saja.

* * *

 **[** _ **to be continued**_ **]**

* * *

yaak, dari awal saya emang ga berencana bikin mereka ena ena beneran sih /dzigh/ lagian kasian changkyun :'( nanti aja kalo udah sah /APANYA

oh ya, untuk yg nanya apakah kihyun dkk lihat kejadian ciuman mereka ... iya, liat. tapi ngga diceritakan ya hahaha /dzigh/ bayangin aja hebohnya minhyuk dan jooheon yang agak cemburu karena kayanya nih anak mulai naksir changkyun /digrebek/ uhh jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir nih ehehe. saya usahakan selesai cepat. mau bikin fanfik all x changkyun juga untuk ultah changkyun nih ehehe. makasih banyak untuk support kalian di chapter sebelumnya, yaaa!

 _Special Thanks to_ —livanna shin, Kim991, byul173, Re-Panda68, Kim Yijoon, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, CorvusOnyx, de uthie, DriedLeaves, dan 7teenKing.


	7. Pengakuan

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah mandi, memilih dan memakai pakaian, lalu memastikan penampilannnya sempurna, Wonho mengambil ponselnya sesaat sebelum pergi kuliah. Seraya bersenandung, dia mengetikkan pesan yang sudah dari beberapa hari lalu selalu dia kirimkan untuk Changkyun—

' _Selamat pagi Changkyunnie._ '

—Wonho bergeming.

Sejenak sebelum menyentuh tombol _send_ , Wonho menghapus kembali pesan itu dan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Dia tertawa kecil, "Sial, aku lupa ini semua sudah berakhir." Sorot matanya tampak tidak bersemangat. Dia menghela napas berat.

Benar, hubungannya dengan Changkyun sudah berakhir dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi. Lagi pula, Wonho sudah berhasil melunasi tagihan kartu kreditnya dan sekarang semuanya sudah kembali menjadi normal. _Seharusnya_ , Wonho merasa senang, 'kan?

* * *

 **.: Taruhan Satu Minggu :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **[chapter vii:** pengakuan. **]**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Changkyun duduk di meja perpustakan seraya sesekali menghela napas. Entah kenapa kedua matanya terus melirik ke layar ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja seolah menunggu pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel tersebut. Memang sih, biasanya jam-jam segini Wonho selalu mengirimnya pesan, tapi Changkyun seharusnya tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Wonho itu idola kampus, 'kan? Dia punya ratusan nomor wanita di ponselnya yang bisa dikirimkan pesan romantis seperti itu. Sudah benar-benar tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Changkyun. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak cocok dan Wonho hanya mau mendekatinya karena taruhan itu, tidak ada alasan lain. Sangat masuk akal kalau setelah ini mereka kembali tidak bicara satu sama lain seperti dulu.

Changkyun menggeleng-geleng kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan Wonho dari otaknya. Dia harus membaca. Ya, sebentar lagi ujian dan dia tidak mau nilai-nilainya turun di ujian ini.

Seharian itu berjalan dengan sangat normal seperti bagaimana hidup Changkyun sebelum berurusan dengan taruhan itu. Changkyun seharusnya merasa senang. Dia bisa bertemu teman-temannya (seminggu kemarin dia tidak bisa karena Wonho terus menyita waktunya) dan lebih banyak buku yang bisa dia baca. Lagi pula, dia punya tiga ratus ribu won! Astaga, itu uang yang sangat banyak. Membayangkan akan membeli apa saja dari uang itu pun, Changkyun sudah bersemangat.

Sudah, dia tidak peduli apakah Wonho akan tetap menganggapnya ada atau tidak.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Dua hari berjalan, sesuai dugaan, Wonho sama sekali tidak menemuinya, tidak menyapanya, tidak mengirimnya pesan—

—oke, oke. Seharusnya Changkyun sendiri tidak perlu bertanya-tanya. _Tentu saja_ dia seperti itu. Dan, Changkyun tidak berharap Wonho melakukannya. Tidak sama sekali. Dia senang menjalani hidup normalnya kembali. Dia tidak menyesali apapun.

Anehnya, Changkyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Changkyun melompat ke atas ranjangnya; berguling ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Dia melamun, menatap atap kamarnya. Ini menyebalkan karena dia jadi kesulitan belajar. Ini menyebalkan karena Wonho terus mengganggu pikirannya. Dan, ini _sangat_ menyebalkan karena dia tahu Wonho tidak mungkin juga memikirkannya. _Playboy_ sialan itu selalu berganti-ganti pasangan hampir setiap minggu, 'kan?

Changkyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, lalu menimbun dirinya sendiri dengan selimut. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal hari itu, semoga saja besok pikirannya bisa terasa lebih jernih lagi.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Sepanjang hari itu berjalan dengan baik seperti biasanya, seperti kehidupan normal Im Changkyun yang biasa. Changkyun selalu menyukai hari kamis karena semua jadwal kelasnya adalah mata kuliah favoritnya. Dan, siang ini salah satu sahabatnya mengajaknya makan siang dan mereka mengobrol banyak. Novel fiksi terbaru yang selama ini ditunggunya juga telah rilis di hari ini. Sungguh, Changkyun merasa sangat senang.

Setelah kelas terakhirnya selesai, Changkyun bergegas keluar dari lingkungan kampus dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu sebelum pulang. Dia harus berburu novel itu, Changkyun tidak sabar untuk membacanya sebelum tidur nanti malam. Itu pasti menyenangkan—

—langkah Changkyun terhenti seketika di ujung jalan yang masih dekat dengan lingkungan kampusnya. Dia berdiri, mematung. Tatapannya terpaku pada siluet seseorang di seberang jalang; siluet yang benar-benar familier. Changkyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi kakinya melemas dan Changkyun hampir menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah.

Wonho ada di sana, berjalan santai dengan seorang mahasiwi cantik seraya menggandeng tangannya. Itu bukan pemandangan yang aneh, malah sangat wajar. Itu bukan urusan Changkyun sama sekali. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak—

Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi malas mencari novel itu. Lebih baik dia pulang saja, pulang dan istirahat.

Dengan langkah lesu, Changkyun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tatapannya terus mengarah ke bawah, entah memerhatikan apa.

Changkyun masih menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak di dalam dadanya dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar, Changkyun terus mempercepat langkah setiap detiknya.

 _Mungkin, mungkin ... Changkyun memang sedikit berharap Wonho juga memikirkannya._

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat.

 _Mungkin, Changkyun memang merindukan setiap pesan sok romantis yang dikirim Wonho setiap pagi dan malam hari._

Langkah kakinya mulai dipacu menjadi berlari.

 _Mungkin, Changkyun memang berharap Wonho tidak menemui wanita-wanita itu lagi._

Changkyun berlari, dari blok ke blok.

 _Changkyun membenci Wonho, benar-benar membencinya._

Changkyun terus berlari.

 _Tapi, Changkyun lebih membenci dirinya sendiri karena sekarang, meskipun dia tahu Wonho itu brengsek dan Wonho tidak lebih pintar darinya_ —

Changkyun sampai di rumahnya, membuka pintu, lalu berlari masuk. Dia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan ibunya. Changkyun masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, melemparkan asal tasnya ke lantai, lalu melompat ke ranjangnya.

— _tapi Changkyun menginginkannya_.

Changkyun membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, dia berteriak kesal. Dia ingin memukul kepala Wonho, memukulnya sekeras yang dia bisa. "Shin Hoseok _sialan_ —!" Changkyun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ini menyedihkan. Changkyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku membencimu, Wonho—" Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, merasakan setetes air matanya turun pelan-pelan dari kedua pipi. Changkyun sangat jarang menangis dan dia superkesal karena alasannya menangis sekarang adalah orang seperti Wonho.

Changkyun menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam selimut, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelah beberapa menit hening dan nyaris tidak memikirkan apapun, Changkyun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Berapa hari sudah terlewat? Mungkin sekitar dua minggu. Changkyun tidak lagi menghitungnya, tidak lagi memusingkan apapun. Ujiannya sudah terlewat dan hasilnya memuaskan, seperti biasanya. Changkyun bisa kembali pada rutinitasnya dengan tanpa membawa penyesalan apapun.

Uang tiga ratus ribu won dari taruhan itu sudah dihabiskannya untuk mentraktir makan teman-temannya dari klub perpustakan. Dia tidak tahan; melihat uang itu membuatnya selalu mengingat taruhan itu, mengingat Wonho. Makanya, Changkyun lebih suka semuanya lenyap saja. Dia berharap Wonho cepat lulus kuliah saja dan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari itu adalah senin pagi, Changkyun duduk sendirian di bangku yang tidak jauh dari gedung perpustakaan. Ini tempat favoritnya selain di dalam perpustakaan itu sendiri. Dia sudah meminjam beberapa buku dan Changkyun tidak sabar untuk membaca semuanya (tidak semuanya adalah buku kuliah karena Changkyun juga senang membaca fiksi seperti novel).

Sekian menit (yang entah sudah berapa lama karena Changkyun sangat larut dalam buku-bukunya) kemudian, Changkyun melirik arloji tangan yang dipakainya. Sekitar setengah jam lagi kelasnya dimulai. Mungkin dia akan pergi setelah beberapa lembar lagi—

"Hei."

—Changkyun terpaku, tatapannya melebar. Tapi, dia belum mau menoleh pada sumber suara. Atau, dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Suara itu sangat familier, meskipun belasan hari dia tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Tapi— _sial_ —apa maunya, _sih_?

"Changkyu—"

"Kalau tidak penting, pergilah. Kau membuang waktuku," Changkyun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu mengambil tumpukkan buku yang diletakkan di sebelahnya. Changkyun beranjak, tidak sama sekali menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Dia tidak mau melakukannya.

Namun, pergelangan tangannya ditahan tepat sebelum Changkyun membuat langkah kedua menjauh. Beberapa bukunya jatuh ke tanah karena itu, Changkyun ingin menggerutu kesal. Tapi, laki-laki itu keburu menariknya mendekat, mendekap tubuhnya, dan menciumnya—

— _Wonho_ menciumnya.

Changkyun mematung selama beberapa detik, sensasi itu memabukkan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah belasan hari tidak sama sekali berinteraksi dengan Wonho—menyentuhnya sekali lagi, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang khas dari dekat, merasakan hangat dekapannya—membuat Changkyun menyadari betapa dia merindukan semua itu dari Wonho.

 _Sial_. Wonho sialan. Changkyun seharusnya sudah melupakannya, sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Changkyun mendorong Wonho menjauh tepat ketika pikiran logisnya menguasai kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia menampar Wonho kuat-kuat, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Wonho mengaduh, memegangi pipinya yang memerah nyeri. Tapi dia lega, sangat lega karena Changkyun akhirnya mau menatap matanya dan yang sekarang dia butuhkan adalah itu.

Changkyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal, tapi Wonho melihat sesuatu di sorot matanya; dia tampak sangat terluka. Wonho menyesal, benar-benar menyesal melihatnya.

"Dengar," Wonho meraih sebelah tangan Changkyun, mencoba membuatnya tidak kabur tiba-tiba saat dia bicara. "Apakah aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?"

Changkyun menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Kau, _Hyung_ ," katanya. "Kau yang membuatku memulainya dari awal lagi, 'kan?" dia tersenyum miring, seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar sialan, benar-benar brengsek. Jika kau mau menghilang, menghilang saja sekalian. Kenapa sekarang kau kembali? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Changkyun," Wonho menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku memang pengecut. Kalau kau mau memukul kepalaku, pukul saja. Sampai botak kalau kau memang belum puas," katanya. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa kita tidak cocok, aku adalah orang terbodoh sekampus, dan kau tidak menyukaiku. Semua itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kau benar, kau sangat pintar dan aku tidak punya masa depan yang cerah. Kita tidak sebanding sama sekali, aku tidak percaya diri untuk _benar-benar_ mendekatimu setelah taruhan itu berakhir."

Wonho terus menjelaskan, Changkyun memilih untuk bungkam dan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam setiap malam menatap layar ponsel karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas mengirimmu pesan lagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan. Kau sangat baik, Changkyun. Kau membantuku memenangkan taruhan itu meskipun itu membuatmu membuang banyak waktu dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh bersamaku," Wonho tertawa kecil, lebih kepada menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau mungkin membenci taruhan itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengenalmu, pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh denganmu. Aku ingin melepaskanmu karena kau pantas mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah dan orang yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku," katanya.

Changkyun tertegun. Wonho menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencoba kembali mengajak wanita-wanita untuk kencan, tapi aku tetap selalu mengingatmu. Dan, tidak bicara denganmu selama berhari-hari semakin membuatku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu," Wonho tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar lancang, 'kan? Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Maaf sudah membuatmu membantuku memenangkan taruhan itu, maaf karena aku kembali muncul di hadapanmu meskipun aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, dan maaf aku harus mengatakan bahwa—"

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"—aku mencintaimu, Im Changkyun."

Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat dan itu adalah perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin dia tumpahkan sehingga Changkyun tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Tidak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Changkyun, Wonho tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku hanya mau mengatakan itu," katanya. "Jika kau benar-benar begitunya membenciku ... aku tidak akan muncul lagi—"

Kata-kata itu terputus ketika Changkyun memeluk Wonho erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Wonho. Wonho tertegun. Ketika dia merasakan Changkyun mulai gemetaran, Wonho segera meraih kedua tangan Changkyun. "Hei, hei. Changkyunnie—?"

Changkyun menjauh sedikit darinya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah, dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku kehilangan selera membaca buku apapun selama dua hari karena memikirkanmu dan merasa depresi sendiri karena kupikir kau tidak pernah memikirkanku. Aku menangis ketika aku menyadari aku sangat merindukanmu sementara kau tampak santai-santai saja dengan wanita-wanita itu. Aku putus asa karena kau tidak pernah satu kali pun mengirimku pesan lagi seperti dulu," Changkyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Wonho. "Aku membenci taruhan itu, _Hyung_. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku memang membencimu, tapi entah kenapa ... aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Changkyun," Wonho meraih dagu Changkyun, mengangkatnya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. "Itu benar? Aku tidak bermimpi, 'kan?"

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau mau aku menamparmu dua kali supaya yakin ini bukan mimpi?"

"Cium saja, bagaimana?" Wonho berujar asal. Melihat Changkyun cemberut karenanya, Wonho kembali menambahkan, "Hanya bercanda, ko—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Changkyun benar-benar menciumnya. Wonho terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum di antara cumbu itu dan mendekap Changkyun supaya semakin menempel padanya. Manis, ciuman itu manis. Suasana di sekitarnya hening dan hangat. Semua itu benar-benar sempurna.

Changkyun merasakan kakinya melemas, seperti dirinya meleleh perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Hangat napas lawannya membuat Changkyun terbuai. Wonho membuat Changkyun membuka mulut, lalu dia memasukkan lidahnya. Rasanya Wonho tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan sensasi ini; rasa manis dari ciuman Changkyun.

Suara dering dari ponsel Changkyun yang cukup keras membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri secara refleks. Dengan kikuk dan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Changkyun mengambil ponselnya, untuk kemudian menemukan bahwa itu adalah _alarm_ berbunyi yang dia nyalakan untuk mengingatkan bahwa lima belas menit lagi kelasnya dimulai.

"Oh, astaga," Changkyun memunguti semua buku-bukunya yang terjatuh tadi. Wonho membantunya. Setelahnya, mereka kembali berdiri dan berhadapan dengan kikuk. Changkyun membuka suaranya, " _Hyung_ , aku harus ke kelas," katanya. "Sampai jumpa," katanya.

"Tunggu," Wonho menahannya sejenak. "Datang ke apartemenku setelah kelas terakhirmu nanti?"

Changkyun menunduk, lalu mengangguk kecil. Setelah Wonho melepaskannya dengan senyuman manis, dia segera bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya. "Sampai ketemu nanti!"

"Aku akan mengirim pesan untukmu, Changkyunnie!" teriak Wonho ketika Changkyun sudah berlari cukup jauh. Melihatnya semakin menjauh dan menghilang di antara lorong, Wonho tersenyum; senyuman paling cerah yang pernah muncul di muka wajahnya. Selama ini Wonho pikir dia adalah orang yang paling senior tentang cinta. Tapi, sepertinya dia justru belajar banyak hal dari Changkyun. Banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa sesenang ini.

* * *

 **[** _ **end.**_ **]**

* * *

duh, saya mau nangis dulu karena akhirnya fanfik ini selesai aaa :"") jujur aja dari awal saya _publish_ cerita ini, saya tidak menyangka bisa mendapat _support_ sebanyak ini aaaaa seneng banget! xD saya seneng wonkyun shipper mulai bertambah satu per satu /nangisterharu/

saya minta maaf kalau banyak konten fanfik ini yang tidak memenuhi ekspektasi teman-teman huhu. saya sangaaaat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang mengikuti fanfik ini dari awal sampai akhir :') yak, terima kasih untuk semua _review_ + _fav_ + _follow-_ nya, saya benar-benar menghargai itu. (peluk satu satu)

ngomong-ngomong, karena hubungan wonkyun belum jelas-jelas amat, saya bikin sedikit tambahan di bawah ini~ eheheehe selamat menikmati(?)

* * *

 **[** _ **afterwards.**_ **]**

* * *

"A-aahh ... he-hentikan itu, _Hyung_ —"

Wonho mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum menyeringai. "Hm? Kenapa, _sayang_?"

"I-itu geli."

"Ayolah, aku bisa menyentuhmu di mana saja, 'kan? Aku 'kan pacarmu," balas Wonho, masih dengan kedua tangan nakalnya yang masuk ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Changkyun.

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku pacarmu?"

Wonho berhenti sejenak, dia sedikit memperlebar jaraknya dengan Changkyun dan berhenti bermain-main. "Kau bilang kau _mencintaiku_."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Wonho menghembuskan napas berat. "Baiklah, kau hanya bilang kau merindukanku."

Changkyun mengangguk dengan tersenyum bangga. "Aku merindukanmu bukan berarti aku setuju menjadi pasanganmu."

"Oke, oke," Wonho melepaskan Changkyun, lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana. Changkyun memerhatikannya dengan bingung, tapi Wonho tidak memedulikannya. Wonho menelepon seseorang, dia tersenyum lebar ketika orang itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, Mijin- _ah_ , kau kosong malam ini?"

Mendengar itu, Changkyun melotot.

"Iya, _sayang_ , aku bosan," Wonho tertawa. Lalu terdengar suara tawa genit perempuan dari ponsel Wonho. "Oke, kafe yang biasa, ya—"

"Hei, tunggu—" Changkyun menarik lengan Wonho, berusaha menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. "Apa yang kau mau lakukan?" bisiknya.

"Kencan?" Wonho menjawab, enteng.

Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya, "Aku sudah datang ke sini dan kau mau meninggalkanku pergi dengan wanita itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Wonho. "Kau tidak berhak melarangku. _Kau 'kan bukan kekasihku_."

Mendengar kata-kata yang langsung menusuk hatinya itu, Changkyun bungkam seketika.

Wonho tidak memedulikannya. Dia melanjutkan perbicaraan dengan perempuan itu di telepon. "Iya ... oh, mereka punya menu baru sekarang ... tidak, _sayang_ , aku yang akan membayar makananmu. Ya ... ngomong-ngomong, aku suka _dress_ merah yang kau pakai waktu peraya—"

Kata-kata Wonho terputus ketika dia sadar Changkyun sedang menarik-narik kecil ujung bajunya. Wonho berhenti bicara di telepon dan menatap laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya itu. Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, sementara wajahnya memerah tipis. " _Hyung_ ...," dia berujar tipis. "Jangan pergi."

Wonho tersenyum menyeringai. Dia menutup _speaker_ ponsel supaya perempuan itu tidak mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan. "Apa?"

"Jangan pergi," Changkyun melempar tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi kau bilang—"

" _Aku pacarmu_ , _Hyung_. Aku bilang, jangan pergi," Changkyun bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Wonho. Ini sangat memalukan.

Wonho mengangkat dagu Changkyun, memaksa kedua tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau ini _apa_?" katanya, dengan nada menggoda.

"A-aku pacarmu."

"Serius?"

Changkyun mengangguk kecil. Pipinya terus memanas.

Wonho tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Changkyun. Dia mengangkat kembali teleponnya. "Halo, Mijin- _ah_? Janji kita malam ini batal, ya. Maaf," katanya enteng, sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menghiraukan pekikan tidak terima dari perempuan itu. Wonho kembali bergerak mendekat pada Changkyun seraya bergumam, "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kekasih manisku sendirian."

"Kau ini, _Hyung_ , berhenti mengatakan hal-hal memalukan," Changkyun menyikut Wonho kesal.

"Tapi aku suka melihatmu memerah karena malu, _sayang_."

Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya, Wonho tidak memedulikannya. Wonho memeluk Changkyun dari belakang, menyamankan posisi mereka di sofa itu, dan mulai menciumi lehernya lagi.


End file.
